Phénix vous avez dit phénix ?
by cleolys
Summary: À son arrivée, Bella se lie d’amitié avec une ancienne connaissance de Forks qui lui permet de rencontrer les Cullen. Beaucoup de secrets à découvrir en perspective et de belles amitiés qui se forgent.
1. prologue

Prologue

**Résumé **: À son arrivée, Bella se lie d'amitié avec une ancienne connaissance de Forks qui lui permet de rencontrer les Cullen. Beaucoup de secrets à découvrir en perspective et de belles amitiés (voire plus) qui se forgent. Bien sur il y a aussi un gros méchant qui vient mettre la pagaille ! Heureusement que Bella est là ! Powaaa pour les humanoïdes !

Première fic, première chance alors heu… premier chapitre !

Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus du génie de digne de figurer parmi les auteurs d'Harry Potter ou de Starwars (on parlera de mes goûts pour la SF un peu plus tard)

K+ vers T au cas où, je ne me rends pas compte si les combats sont très violents donc par mesure de sécurité

Bien à vous Cleolys


	2. Chapter 1 Rencontre

**Chapitre1. Rencontre**

PDV Bella

Je me retournai dans mon demi-sommeil et soupirai, la nuit avait été longue et ne semblait pas encore vouloir étendre ses ailes sur mes paupières. Je m'asseyais donc, cessant de lutter contre la nuit blanche qui m'attendait. Par la fenêtre j'entendis encore la pluie inonder chaque surface existante à Forks. Chère petite bourgade du Nord à la météo pluvieuse… Je m'étirai, l'aube ne devait pas être loin vu le ciel morne et gris. Je pris mon temps pour prendre une douche, m'habillai et préparer son sac. Puis lentement comme un condamné qui se dirigerait vers l'échafaud, je prenais le sentier pour mon nouveau lycée… La marche n'était pas mon fort, mais Charlie (mon père) avait assuré que 10min par jour ne me tuerait pas. 10minutes sous la pluie, le vent froid et le déprimant paysage de… bon je broyai vraiment du noir…

« Hey ! Bella ? » Je sursautai et me retournai qui pouvait me connaître ? Je fronçai les sourcils et dévisageai la personne qui courrait dans ma direction. Une jeune fille brune comme moi aux yeux verts me souriait, elle me rappelait vaguement une connaissance.

« Salut, fit-elle en me tendant la main, je suis Florence.

-Oh, Flo !!!! »Je me souvenais à présent, mon amie d'enfance, enfin de la partie où je vivais à Forks en tout cas… Elle sourit rassurée :

« Je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi, cela faisait si longtemps.

Sur, admis-je un peu gênée de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

Je dois t'avouer que c'est ton père qui m'a rappelé à ton bon souvenir et après vérification sur les vieux albums, il disait vrai. » Je compris qu'elle tentait de désamorçait surtout mon sentiment de culpabilité :

« On fait le chemin ensemble, proposai-je de meilleure humeur. » Comme ni l'une ni l'autre ne se souvenait vraiment bien de notre ancienne amitié, nous nous redécouvrions au fur et à mesure. J'aimais assez l'idée de devenir amie avec elle, elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, était assez marrante et il fallait admettre qu'elle dégageait un charme discret mais certain : elle m'avait mise à l'aise sans problème.

Le lycée arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, je soupirai à la vue des élèves qui guettaient mon arrivée. Flo me prit la main et me tira vers une entrée annexe :

« Viens, souffla-t-elle, je t'emmène à l'accueil et on s'arrange discrètement pour passer inaperçues ! » je la remerciai d'un sourire, soulagée.

La secrétaire me remit mon emploi du temps en bonne est due forme avec une fiche de présence. J'analysai les feuilles avec Flo, celle-ci grimaça:

« Bon tu n'as pas de chance », je sentis mon estomac se tordre d'appréhension je n'avais pas envie qu'on soit déjà séparé, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

« Tu vas devoir me supporter, j'ai pratiquement les même cours que toi ! Je rigolai soulagée :

« Flûte comment vais-je faire pour ne pas t'étriper avant, » la taquinai-je, elle pouffa :

« Attention, je te rappelle que ton père est le shérif ! » Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours, mon angoisse en présence de Flo s'était considérablement allégée, sentant sans doute ma tension revenir en entrant dans la classe, elle m'encouragea avec un signe de tête Le premier jour de rentrée, l'horreur… En plus d'être la vedette de tout les ragots en ville, je devais supporter au lycée les regards plus curieux qu'amicaux. Etais-je anormale pour qu'on me fixe ainsi ? Pourtant Flo elle ne semblait pas perturbée, je soupirai, allai me présenter au prof et m'assis à coté de ma protectrice en rougissant morte de honte sous les regards conjugués de tout les élèves. Finalement avec l'aide de Flo ce ne fut pas si terrible, d'abord parce qu'elle parvenait à m'éviter la cohue des élèves et les curieux indiscrets. A la cantine, j'observai mes chaussures pour ne pas trébucher, alors je vis Florence hésiter :

« Heu… Bella ?

-Hum ?

- Je… je comprendrai si tu voulais, heu… ne pas t'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Pourquoi, plaisantai-je, tu en as déjà marre de moi ? Cette pensée me fit un peu mal

-Non bien sur que non, mais… d'habitude je suis à l'écart des… autres » voila donc son malaise, elle ne voulait pas que je me sente exclue à cause d'elle, rassurée, je m'asseyais en face d'elle et haussais les épaules :

« Pourquoi t'éviterait-on ? Elle me fit un pauvre sourire, aie ! Apparemment sujet sensible :

« Parce que je suis amie avec des personnes qu'on a tendance à éviter » si ça ce n'était pas de la loyauté ! Je me félicitais d'avoir sympathisé avec elle :

« Qu'ont-ils de si terrible ?

-rien, justement ! Je vais te les présenter », elle me sourit et regarda par-dessus mon épaule, je me retournai intriguée, et fut époustouflée par l'arrivée de 2 couples splendides, non fantastiques, merveilleux, et… pâles !

« Salut Flo ! fit une jolie fille à l'air de lutin tellement elle était gracieuse et mince.

-Salut Alice, sourit mon amie, en s'adressant aux autres elle me désigna, je vous présente Bella ma plus vieille amie, on se connaît depuis notre naissance », elle lança un clin d'œil à ces 5 autres amis comme pour une bonne blague mais je ne compris pas leur amusement.

« Enchantée », fit la dénommée Alice avant de s'asseoir près de moi. Flo me présenta une à une chaque personne ; Alice donc, Jasper son petit ami, Rosalie la jumelle de ce dernier, et Emmett le frère d'Alice et petit ami de la sublime blonde Rosalie.

« Tiens, remarqua Flo, Edward n'est pas là ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder fit pensivement Alice, je les regardai intimidée, ils étaient fascinants et pourtant Flo semblait très à l'aise avec eux, blaguant et se disputant. Soudain apparut Edward, mon cœur eut un raté, les autres en comparaison étaient invisibles à coté de lui, il dégageait une aura tellement surprenante et fascinante. Il me dévisagea surpris et nous rejoignit :

« Toujours le dernier, le taquina Flo, encore une fois j'eus l'impression de rater une bonne plaisanterie, je te présente Bella continua Florence, une amie d'enfance. » Il hocha la tête, je souris faiblement devant son regard envoûtant qui m'affola au sens que mon cœur battait la chamade alors que j'aurai peut-être du avoir peur, puis Flo se leva brusquement et m'emporta au passage :

« A plus tard, viens Bella on va être en retard ! » je ne comprenais pas sa précipitation, avais-je raté quelque chose ? Tandis que je me retournai, Edward me fixait encore l'air perdu entouré de Jasper et Emmett. Bizarre…

« Attends Flo, que se passe-t-il ?

-Hum ? Mais rien, Bella excuse moi si je t'ai fait peur, je suis une stressée de la vie quand il s'agit de ne pas arriver en retard. » Je ne la croyais pas vraiment, elle me cachait quelque chose, pourtant elle avait l'air effrayée. On attendait devant la salle, nous n'avions pas ce cours en commun mais elle avait largement le temps de gagner le sien sans problème.

« On rentre ensemble ce soir ? J'acquiesçai en tentant de me détendre

-C'est sympa, on commence et termine les cours en même temps dans la semaine, tu pourras me servir de guide ! Commentai-je

-bien madame, rit-elle » Puis la sonnerie se déclencha, elle me salua tandis que j'entrai directement. Je perçus cependant un mouvement étouffé derrière moi, je me retournai mais il n'y avait personne, elle avait fait vite ! C'était bien une stressée de la vie conclus-je avec amusement. Je refermai la porte derrière moi sans me douter que j'avais échappé à une belle frayeur.

PDV Florence

Je le forçai à reculer, l'ayant agrippé par le cou bien qu'il se débatte, j'étais plus forte que lui. Les couloirs étaient vides et nous luttions en silence. Je parvins à la sortie et fut assez rapide pour nous emmener vers la forêt, je lui adressai alors la parole :

« Tu te maîtrises ? Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis hocha la tête, je le relâchai :

Tu n'y es pas allez de main morte, souffla-t-il

Te rends tu compte Edward de ce que tu as failli faire !

Tu te trompes, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, je voulais…

Quoi ?! lui compter fleurette peut-être ! j'étais en colère, très en colère

Juste la voir, la sentir, murmura-t-il perdu dans ses pensées

Comment, comment peut-elle te faire un effet aussi… intense ?

Je l'ignore… admit-il, il faut que je parte, je ne dois pas lui faire de mal !

Attendons d'en parler à Carlisle, cet éloignement éveillerait des soupçons.

Non, je ne supporterai pas de la savoir si proche, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir… », il frissonna. Je posai une main compatissante sur son épaule, il avouait une faiblesse ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

« On sera là pour t'aider… affirmai-je

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors que j'ai failli… ton amie ! S'étrangla-t-il

- tu es aussi mon ami, répliquai-je. » Nous restâmes silencieux, que faire… Je vis mon ami partir pour rejoindre son père le docteur Cullen, espérons qu'il trouverait une solution. Je frissonnai en songeant à Bella, qu'allai-je bien pouvoir lui raconter… Lentement je revenais vers le lycée, l'esprit en proie à un foisonnement de questions sans réponses, ce qui était positivement frustrant ! Je me retrouvai pour le reste de la journée en cours avec Bella, nous finissions cependant assez tôt et c'est en bavardant sur le retour que nous échangeâmes nos avis sur cette première journée :

« Elle n'a pas été si catastrophique que je l'aurai cru admit Bella

-j'en suis ravie, tu aurais vu ta vu ta tête ce matin, on aurait dit que tu allais droit à l'abattoir » Nos rires résonnèrent un moment puis je sentis Bella hésiter et amorcer la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Tes amis…sont sympas

-Oui, un peu originaux mais chouettes ! » Oups mieux valait ne pas l'entraîner dans cette voie là, je me mordais la lèvre de dépit. A mon grand damne elle en profita :

« Edward… », Elle frissonna, tiens, tiens pensai-je en moi-même elle reprit :

« Il était… je veux dire c'était très étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression enfin…

-Bella ! Suppliai-je, fais une phrase sujet verbe complément et vas y franchement, elle réprima un sourire que je lui rendit :

« Je les dérange n'est ce pas ?

-quoi ? Fis-je interloquée, non bien sur que non, surpris d'accord mais tu ne les dérange pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et resta songeuse :

« Pourquoi sont-ils mis à l'écart ?

-Ils ne recherchent pas vraiment la compagnie des hu… des autres » bon sang ! Me sermonnai-je évite les gaffes !

« Ils se suffisent eux-mêmes ?

-On peut dire ça, c'est surtout… je ne sais pas, ils ne se sont pas intégrés mais cela ne leur pose pas vraiment de problème, cela ne les dérange pas qu'on ne recherche pas leur compagnie.

-Mais toi tu les aimes bien, » Je souris à cette constatation :

« Oui, ils sont vraiment… digne d'intérêt.

-je les trouve fascinants, avoua mon amie en rougissant

-surtout un en particulier ? » La taquinai-je, elle rougit de plus belle, puis son regard s'attrista

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » M'enquis-je surprise, elle haussa les épaules,

« C'est la réaction d'Edward » devinai-je… elle rougit,

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'il t'aime bien, » je le pensais vraiment, dans un certain sens du moins…

« Mais il est solitaire continuai-je pensive, et il n'a pas l'habitude de voir une si jolie fille près de lui plaisantai-je

tu rigoles, s'exclama Bella, ils sont tous magnifiques, et moi avec ma maladresse… » marmonna-t-elle plus bas. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle trébucha, je la rattrapai sans effort en réprimant un sourire, j'étais désolée pour elle mais mieux valait qu'elle restât en dehors des mystères des Cullen… pour sa survie.

Edward ne réapparut plus durant plusieurs jours, je savais que Bella mourrait d'envie d'en savoir la raison, je savais qu'elle avait encore plus envie de le revoir, il me semblait même que c'était réciproque, mais pour les mêmes raisons ? Je passai la plupart de mon temps avec elle, les Cullen comprenaient sans doute que je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber, elle était seule un peu (beaucoup) paumée et bien trop fragile pour la laisser sans surveillance. Je m'amusai de mes réflexions, pour dire vrai, j'appréciai vraiment sa compagnie, nous avions noué des liens très forts et nous devenions de jour en jour de plus en plus complices sans pour autant que le sujet Cullen revienne sur la table. J'évitai de lui en parler tout comme elle comprenait que je ne lui disais pas tout.

Puis vînt le jour où Edward fût de retour, à ma grande joie, car sa famille et moi-même le regrettions sincèrement mais aussi pour mon angoisse la plus terrible… Pourtant il semblait maître de lui-même, Bella bien qu'elle ne le montre pas explicitement était bouleversée par sa réapparition. Je ne savais pas comment tuer dans l'œuf cette attirance fatale pour mes deux amis et je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de la bonne solution. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas les encourager à se fréquenter ! Cela ravagerait Edward et Bella elle pourrait ne pas s'en sortir… indemne.

C'est à la cantine que de nouveau la donne changea, je déjeunai avec Bella, quand je la vis se figer, je me retournai : Edward nous souriait, debout devant nous, et de sa voix mélodieuse il nous fit une proposition renversante :

« Salut, pourquoi ne mangeriez-vous pas avec nous ? Cela fait si longtemps Flo que je me demande si tu ne me fais pas la tête », plaisanta-t-il, je fronçai les sourcils, voulant lui faire confiance mais la prudence m'incitait à rester sur mes gardes, derrière lui le hochement de tête d'Alice balaya mes doutes. Je me levai et encouragea Bella à se joindre à nous.

Ce déjeuner fut intéressant, Bella et moi étions les seules à manger, mais les Cullen passés maîtres dans l'art de faire oublier certains détails, nous régalaient de blagues et histoires ahurissantes. Edward et Bella ne se lassaient pas de discuter, leur petite bulle privée ne m'échappa pas, je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à Alice mais celle-ci semblait aux anges. Cependant Rosalie, elle, se renfrognait de plus en plus, je lui lançai un avertissement silencieux. Puis vînt la sonnerie, j'échappai ce jour là au cours de biologie avancé mais Bella et Edward y allèrent ensemble… Je sortais dehors en compagnie d'Alice suivies des autres qui ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre dans un coin éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes. Alice et moi nous assîmes par terre tandis que Rosalie laissait exploser sa rage. Emmett et Jasper étant également de son avis ne protestèrent pas.

« Rose ! Soufflai-je, la paix …

-parle pour toi ! Et s'il lui disait, ou si elle le découvrait et allait le répéter !

-qui la croirait protestai-je

-tu prends cette possibilité avec beaucoup trop de nonchalance me reprocha-t-elle

-Rose ! C'est mon amie, elle n'est pas comme ça

-qu'en sais-tu ! Vous vous connaissiez en couche culotte, pas trop difficile de rien dire quand on ne sait pas parler ! » Je ne retins pas un rire sonore :

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas va, j'ai un très bon feeling…

-ben voyons, ricana Emmett

-et on peut savoir d'où te vient cette subite confiance ? » Fit Jasper, je souris à Alice complice :

« D'abord je VOUS connais, et on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez d'affreux monstres assoiffés de sang (je pouffai de rire avec Alice)

Ensuite repris-je, Bella n'est pas ordinaire, elle a un grand sens de l'amitié, oui Rose même quand nous marchions encore à quatre pattes, tu ne peux pas savoir combien partager ses premières couches culottes avec quelqu'un crée des liens puissants ( je rigolai de nouveau)

Et vous semblez oublier qu'au moindre problème Alice nous aurait averti ! Or chère amie tu m'as semblé particulièrement heureuse ces temps-ci ! » Elle sourit toujours amusée par mon raisonnement farfelu mais perspicace.

« Bien sur que les voir traîner ensemble m'inquiète mais qu'est ce que j'y peux, ils ont l'air fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Peut être que TON amie est attirée par Edward mais lui ne l'est pas pour les mêmes raisons !

-je ne parierai pas la dessus », murmura Jasper, alors mon sourire s'élargit, il avait ressenti les émotions de son frère ! J'espérai donc en perspective voir se réunir deux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi. Je me levai et m'étirai :

« Allons cela commence plutôt bien non ? Et puis qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! » Rosalie soupira :

« Nous verrons bien quelle tentation l'emportera !

-quelle pessimiste ! » Marmonnai-je, elle me fusilla du regard, je lui fis un clin d'œil sans rancune.

« Si je peux rajouter quelque chose, fit Alice, je dirai carpe diem ! Je pouffai de rire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux :

« Ben voyons ! C'est tellement facile de dire ça avec toi ! »

Chap1 fini ! Assez long non ? Alors… vous avez résisté au sommeil ? Apparemment non ^^


	3. Chapter 2 Ballades et belle frayeur

**Chap2 Ballades et belle frayeur**

**Chap2 Ballades et belle frayeur**

Pour info, je trouvais que Florence était un prénom qui sonnait bien parmi les prénoms des Cullen. J'ai résisté à la tentation de mettre mon prénom  !

PDV Florence

« Bonjour Chef Swan ! Fis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, comment allez-vous ?

Salut Flo, bien merci, Bella est encore dans sa chambre, tu sauras te repérer ?

Je crois ne pas avoir oublié, au pire des cas vous lancerez un avis de recherche ! » Il sourit, ma spontanéité ne me faisait jamais défaut, et il appréciait ce trait de caractère. Je notais en moi-même d'éviter toute fois ce genre de blagues assommantes dont j'avais le secret parfois.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'aille chercher votre fille avant que vous ayez de nouveau à subir mon humour. » Il rigola franchement, bon tout n'était pas perdu. Je grimpai lestement les escaliers, rien n'avait changé de mes souvenirs brumeux. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, je m'appuyai au chambranle et toquai pour faire bonne mesure. La jolie brune se retourna et me sourit. Elle portait un jeans simple et un corsage bleu, elle se saisit d'une veste noire et s'avança.

« Salut ! Pardon pour le retard ! » Nous descendîmes les escaliers rapidement.

« Rien ne presse de toute façon.

Qu'as-tu prévu de me faire découvrir ?

Secret, » chuchotai-je en avisant Charlie, plus haut je rassurai son paternel :

« Nous serons rentrées avant le coucher du soleil shérif ! » Bella pouffa, mon imitation de cow-boy n'était pas encore très au point ! Je me repris très vite, décidément je n'en ratais pas une !

« Heu… je voulais dire, que vous avez mon portable au cas où et comme demain nous avons cours, nous rentrerons tôt.

Nous n'allez pas quitté le pays, n'est-ce pas ? son air sérieux me désarçonna, puis il éclata de rire, et j'en fus infiniment soulagée

« Moi aussi je sais être drôle ! » Déclara-t-il, j'avais envie de répliquer qu'avec mon bracelet électronique à la cheville, on pouvait aisément nous suivre à la trace, mais ça aurait été tenter ma chance un peu trop, je m'en abstenais donc et souriais de bon coeur. Nous grimpâmes dans l'antique Chevrolet rouge de Bella qui conduisit sous mes directives. Au bout de 20min je lui fis signe de se garer :

« Nous y sommes !

Ah ! heu… où ça ? » je rigolai devant son air interrogatif. D'un geste du bras j'embrassai l'horizon bleu et une vaste étendue de sable fin, de falaises calcaires et de rochers.

C'est un endroit sans nom !

Je vois… 'La Plage' ne suffisait pas ? plaisanta-t-elle

Regarde par toi-même ! » et je lus en effet dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait pourquoi on ne pouvait donner de nom à ce lieu. 'La Plage' était un mot bien trop étriqué pour définir cette impression de grands espaces ; la mer qui se profilait à l'horizon semblait s'étendre à n'en plus finir, les rochers et falaises de notre point de vue nous apparaissaient immenses et immuables. Je l'entendis murmurer un « waouh » abasourdi.

« Pratiquement personne ne vient ici, nos camarades préfèrent la Push, moi j'aime cet endroit en particulier

-parce qu'il est calme et solitaire.

- Tu me donnes l'impression d'être misanthrope !

- alors on est deux, ricana t-elle

-hum… ça me va ! » Acceptai-je en souriant. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas dupe de ma nonchalance affichée, j'avais avoué à moitié que je lui montrais « ma cachette », mon refuge… Cela semblait la toucher. Bref je ne m'attardai guère sur mes analyses émotionnelles et lui proposai de descendre. Bella n'était guère emballée par l'idée :

« Avec ma maladresse, j'ai peur d'être un boulet !

C'est un sentier dégagé, pas d'escaliers ou de marches défoncées ni de racines à demi enterrées, si tu tombes une seule fois je suis prête à me jeter à l'eau !

Je tiens le pari.

OK, mais interdiction de tomber avec préméditation

Tu sais que tu es drôle, Charlie adorerait ton humour !

Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'il allait me claquer la porte au nez, non mais franchement, je suis grave parfois.

Parfois ? fit-elle innocemment

Toi miss maladroite je te conseille de faire attention où tu mets les pieds, tu pourrais prendre un bain glacé

Joli jeu de mots, j'admire.

Merci, fis-je humblement. » nous éclatâmes de rire et avançâmes vers mon repère.

Je gagnai aisément mon pari et ne me fis pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer avec ma danse de la victoire improvisée.

« OK, là tu es grave.

-Tu l'es plus que moi, ma chère, lâches toi ! Plus raide que la justice, la taquinai-je avec un salut militaire. » Je reçus alors un monceau d'algues sur la tête à ma grande stupeur.

« … ! » Bella éclata de rire et hoqueta ne pouvant s'arrêter.

« Si tu voyais ta tête !

-je rêve ou c'est une déclaration de guerre ? » Je la pourchassais en lui balançant tout ce que je trouvai, sable mouillé, algues et autres coquillages échoués. Puis elle se figea et je freinai en dérapant sur le sable. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, puis frémis et me tournai dans la même direction qu'elle. 5 silhouettes se dessinaient sur le haut des falaises, je les reconnus sans peine et fis de grands gestes du bras pour qu'ils se rendent bien compte de notre présence. Heureusement ils aperçurent mes signes avant de commettre une erreur devant Bella. Puis ils disparurent aussitôt, j'en conclus qu'ils nous rejoignaient. Belle bredouilla :

« Mazette, je croyais que personne ne venait ici…

Oui, excepté mes amis et moi… Et puis c'est une bonne excuse pour le revoir.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant

Ah ? Est-ce qu'on me cacherait des choses ?

Il est avec moi en cours de bio. » Je souris largement bien que je m'en doutais, cette affirmation me réjouit vraiment. Elle continua :

« Il est… tellement, je veux dire, je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas plus que ça et maintenant que nous faisons connaissance c'est… déroutant, murmura t-elle. Je lui lançai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la ramener à la réalité. Ils furent beaucoup plus rapides que nous à la descente et nous rejoignirent facilement. Rose et Emmett partirent de leur coté, je soupirai et jurai dans ma barbe. Emmett se retourna à cet instant et me sourit comme pour s'excuser. Rose elle ne daigna pas se retourner, quelle tête de mule ! Jasper, Alice et Edward eux nous saluèrent. Jasper resta cependant assez distant de Bella, toujours derrière Alice ou près d'Edward. Bella ne disait mot, je pouvais sentir sa tension à l'arrivée d'Edward.

« Restez-vous avec nous ? Proposai-je gaiement, nous étions en train de nous chamailler.

je vois ça !» fit Alice en retirant un bout d'algues de mes cheveux. Edward et Bella ne se quittaient pas des yeux, j'amorçai un départ discret avec Alice et Jasper. Nous nous assîmes un peu plus loin à discuter comme trois amis de longue date tout en gardant un œil sur le couple que formaient mes deux amis.

« Etes vous sur de vous ? Souffla jasper

-Absolument ! fit Alice, ils en ont besoin tout les deux, regarde les ; Edward nous fusilla du regard à cet instant, j'éclatai de rire

- Attention Alice, nous sommes repérés

- Mais pas par les personnes que tu crois, murmura Jasper

- Quoi encore », marmonnai-je en suivant son regard. De loin en effet, j'aperçus 4jeunes hommes à la peau mate.

« Ah non, râlai-je, ils ne vont pas tout gâché ! » je me levai en enjoignant mes amis de m'attendre ici. Rapidement je fus à hauteur du petit groupe.

« Bonjour Sam, Quil, Embry, Jacob… je fronçai les sourcils au dernier prénom

-Salut, » fit l'intéressé penaud. Je ne m'attardai pas sur lui et fixai les 3autres :

« Je peux vous aider ?

-dis à tes … amis de partir, » fit Quil, je regardai longuement Sam

« Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils peuvent venir ici, et que vous êtes à la limite de…

Je sais, me coupa-t-il, mais Bella n'a rien à faire avec eux

Ca, cela reste à voir. Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez influencer sur les fréquentions d'une personne. Ni sur ses choix, on appelle ça un truc comme le libre arbitre je crois. Ajoutai-je agacée

Tu ne devrais pas être neutre ? s'enquit Embry

Tu ne devrais pas être ici, répliquai-je, ils ne cherchent pas la bagarre alors pourquoi essayez vous de rompre votre accord ?

Tu te trompes, vous voulions juste vérifier qu'il n'allait rien vous arriver fit Sam

-merci pour cette attention, fis-je quelque peu adoucie, mais je m'occupe de Bella et jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours su me défendre. » Cette fois je vrillai mon regard sur Jacob qui répliqua :

« Je n'allais pas te faire de mal de toute façon !

-bien sur ! Tu veux qu'on retente l'expérience peut-être ? Fis-je sarcastique

- j'ai mûri, affirma-t-il,

- je n'en doute pas, en attendant si je te reprends à essayer de…

-il ne le fera pas, trancha Sam, j'ai du mal à te cerner Florence, tu sembles avoir plus confiance en eux qu'en Jacob qui est destiné à protéger les humains pourtant ;

- Je ne suis pas humaine cette fois-ci… répliquai-je

-Sorcière » murmura Quil avec un demi sourire que je lui rendis, je l'aimais bien après tout. Je soupirai et repris calmement :

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour discuter de cela… Sam il vaut mieux que vous partiez, pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis, vous avez vu que nous allions bien, affaire réglée. » Celui-ci hocha la tête, sa meute le suivit, Jacob hésita avant de partir, ne pouvant lui offrir mieux, j'opinai de la tête :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pratiquement pas, j'ai l'habitude des attaques ! » Il sourit, c'était mieux que rien.

PDV Bella

J'étais avec Edward… les autres avaient disparu, mais je ne m'en étais pas aperçu sur le moment. Nous nous promenions en silence. Il était si près de moi que je ne pouvais retenir des frissons d'appréhension pas de peur mais… d'excitation ? J'essayai bien de contenir mes pensées mais celles-ci échappaient à mon contrôle. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il ne me détestât pas et me trouvât même un intérêt pour vouloir rester avec moi. Je n'osai croire pourtant à ce bonheur, j'allai me réveiller, ou bien Flo avait du m'assommer : ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit là à me frôler parfois mais en gardant pourtant ses distances comme s'il craignait de me faire peur… Je me sentais protégée et… chanceuse, nom d'une pipe ! Je souris et laissa échappé un petit rire, il le remarqua :

« A quoi penses-tu ? » combien de fois avait-il pu me demander cela ? Cela semblait tellement important pour lui ! Je croisais ces yeux d'un doré soutenu et cédai à sa requête :

« Que cela me paraît si étrange qu'on soit là, j'ai du mal à y croire », il fronça les sourcils, je le rassurai :

« J'ai l'impression de rêver, avouai-je en rougissant,

-Alors c'est un très beau rêve », murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Je crus le voir hésiter, allait-il me prendre la main ? Mon cœur eut un raté et je trébuchai ! Moi et ma fichue maladresse, j'étais sur d'avoir gâché cet instant. Il me rattrapa sans difficulté et esquissa un sourire légèrement moqueur, pourtant je crus déceler dans ses yeux une émotion plus profonde.

« Merci », soufflai-je en priant de ne pas rougir ce que je ne pouvais hélas contrôler.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu pensais réellement tout à l'heure ? », je piquai un fard, comment savait-il bon sang ! Je tentai de me relever et de reculer pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits :

« Tu vas te mettre en colère…

-Je te promets que non » assura t-il, j'hésitai cependant, usant du pouvoir envoûtant de son regard il chercha à me faire avouer, je fermai les yeux dans une ultime tentative de garder mes pensées secrètes, j'entendis alors sa voix de velours qui accélérait le rythme de mon cœur :

« Bella… » J'esquissai un sourire, il s'impatienta :

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te jette à l'eau !

Pas si je t'y pousse d'abord !» je savais que je n'oserai jamais, alors je pris la fuite en éclatant de rire. Je l'entendis rire et se mettre à ma poursuite, en un clin d'œil il me rattrapa et me souleva :

« Comment as-tu fait ? Râlai-je avec amusement tandis qu'il nous ramenait vers la mer

- Je suis très rapide !

-Ce n'est pas ce que m'as dit Flo ! Le taquinai-je

- Ah, ah, tu vas donc payer pour elle !

-quoi ? Non ! »Criai-je en rigolant, en le voyant faire mine de me lâcher dans l'eau, je m'agrippai à lui et il me prit sur son dos. Alors il courut dans les vagues pour m'éclabousser, notre petit jeu nous plaisait. J'adorai ce moment d'intimité où il me laissait l'approcher et même le toucher ! Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est que mon cri de frayeur lorsqu'une vague plus haute que les autres nous atteignit fut entendu par d'autres personnes.

PDV Florence

En contournant les falaises, mains dans les poches, je réfléchissais avant de revenir vers mes amis. Ces 4 indiens, malgré nos différences je les aimais bien, peut être pas autant que les enfants Cullen mais je les respectais tout autant. Enfin pour certains… J'avais partagé beaucoup de choses avec les Cullen, alors que ma relation amicale avec les Indiens tenait plus de la conséquence au lien qui m'unissait aux premiers. J'étais l'équilibre entre ces deux fratries qui ne s'appréciaient guère. Phénomène intéressant ces 4 hommes se ressemblaient étrangement, tous musclés, grands et métisses. Alors que Jacob, Quil et Embry étaient censés être des enfants ils semblaient largement avoir dépassé la vingtaine… Dans leur genre je devais admettre qu'ils étaient beaux, cette force qui émanait d'eux était perceptible, leurs cheveux corbeau les rendaient austères et à la fois comme… magiques ? J'esquissai un sourire à cette pensée. Les Cullen rivalisaient également en beauté surnaturelle, tous pâles aux yeux dorés, fascinants et entourés de mystères, il y avait de quoi être sous le charme ! Je comprenais l'attirance de Bella pour Edward bien que je ne la ressentisse pas pour autant. De même il était naturel qu'Edward ait jeté son dévolu sur elle, comment résister à cette beauté brune si fragile et si forte à la fois ? Il n'y avait pas selon moi deux âmes sœurs plus faites l'une pour l'autre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mieux valait ne pas tenter de comparaison, il fallait se faire une raison j'étais cernée par la beauté et en était privée par la même occasion. J'espérai m'y faire avec le temps à cette laideur qui m'accompagnait. Bon, la tempérance n'était toujours pas mon fort, disons que loin d'être belle, j'étais assez (mal ?) chanceuse pour passer inaperçue. Voilà ma faiblesse… celle qui venait me hanter parfois sans prévenir, parce qu'au lieu de m'intéresser à mes sentiments, je les refoulai pour ne pas vivre de déceptions, cela en était déjà une conséquente lorsque je croisais par inadvertance mon reflet ! Je repoussai de nouveau mes sombres méditations, pas question de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je rejoignais Alice et Jasper qui m'avaient finalement attendus en hauteur, juste au cas où… Cette fois Jasper dut ressentir mon malaise, il était si sensible aux émotions des autres ! D'ordinaire j'arrivais mieux à me maîtriser mais là une vague de tristesse m'empêchait de reprendre mon masque si bien conçu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ils t'ont causé des ennuis ?

Non… Nous sommes parvenus à nous entendre, c'est juste un peu de vague à l'âme

Toi tu nous caches quelque chose, chère Alice si perspicace

Presque pas, plaisantai-je

C'est le presque qui m'agace » répliqua t-elle en insistant, je cédai, peut-être que me confier servirait au moins à évacuer ma peine, je me détestai d'être aussi superficielle :

« Parfois c'est dur de se dire qu'on a l'éternité devant nous et qu'on la vivra seule parce que notre apparence incommode… et je me hais de penser cela, parce que je ne me satisfais pas de mon sort, c'est tellement idiot et pourtant je continue de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et je ne le supporte pas !

tu ne t'apitoies jamais sur toi-même protesta Jasper

Au contraire tu es sévère avec toi! fit Alice

Bah, laissez passer… C'est ma crise existentielle hebdomadaire, plaisantai-je

Tu es unique, affirma Alice, tu es différente de tout ce qui pourrait exister au monde.

Fichus clébards marmonna Jasper, je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives encore à être aimable avec eux après ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Ces cicatrices n'améliorent pas les choses. Mais c'est un bon rappel à l'ordre pour ne pas oublier que j'ai beau être unique je n'en suis pas plus parfaite.

Carlisle a du souci à se faire avec toi, tu es plus philosophique qu'Edward ! » Je donnais une bourrade amicale à Alice pour sa moquerie et souris. Puis soudainement nous sursautâmes, un cri d'effroi nous parvenait d'en bas. Sans réfléchir, sachant Edward et Bella seuls et avec Rosalie dans les parages, je commençai à courir, talonnée par Alice et Jasper. Je me refusai à imaginer le pire et pressai le pas pour garder mon sang froid. Pourtant une vision ensanglantée de Bella eut raison de mes efforts et sans plus réfléchir, je bandai mes muscles et sautai de la falaise pou atterrir directement sur la plage. Au moment de sauter Alice avait juste eu le temps de crier « NON ! » sans pouvoir me retenir. Je n'eus aucun mal à retomber sur mes pieds et à maîtriser ma chute, je me relevai prête à bondir quand je fus stopper par la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Edward portait Bella sur son dos et ils s'amusaient à courir le plus vite possible, je le voyais les propulser dans l'eau puis revenir sur la terre ferme et déposer doucement Bella qui éclatait de rire à présent. C'était juste un jeu… Je souhaitai que Bella ne m'ait pas vu faire ce plongeon, j'y ai cru jusqu'au moment où elle pâlit dangereusement et recula vers Edward. Jasper et Alice me rejoignirent en un éclair. Bella bredouilla :

« Hum… j'ai bien vu ce que je croyais voir ? » Edward s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de Bella, de façon très protectrice et rassurante. Elle semblait en confiance près de lui mais continuait à me dévisageait avec stupeur. Je tentai une plaisanterie :

« Je sais ça fait toujours ça la première fois… » Elle ne sembla pas goûter mon humour

« Tu es dingue ! Comment, comment as-tu pu, et tu n'as rien !

-Bella… souffla Edward

-j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, explosa-t-elle

- pas de risque marmonnai-je, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, j'ai cru que vous aviez des ennuis

-et tu as pris un raccourci, fit-elle abasourdie

- C'était sans danger ! » Bon, mieux valait trouvait un autre argument, « je le fais fréquemment et je ne suis pas la seule, il n'y a jamais eu d'incident » rajoutai-je, de mieux en mieux vu la teinte blanchâtre de son visage !

« Je t'assure que ce n'était pas si haut, nous escaladions les rochers pour atteindre cette grotte là-bas improvisai-je en lui montrant effectivement une cavité rocheuse, il y a quoi 4 ou 5 mètres ? Et en dessous une bosse de sable, j'ai pris mon élan et j'ai sauté c'est comme atterrir sur un lit de plume, assurai-je

Vous n'avez pas sauté de tout en haut ? »fit-elle un peu moins méfiante, j'éludai :

« Tu crois franchement que ce serait humainement possible d'être encore en vie si nous avions fait cela ?

-Non, admit-elle, mais ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Bella !

- … sans moi », rajouta-t-elle en souriant, ouf pensai-je avec soulagement, je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti.

« Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrés » fit Alice fort à propos, je la remerciai d'un regard

« Nous aussi, on se voit demain ! Fis-je en prenant Bella par le bras

-Sans faute ! » Promit Alice. Nous remontâmes sans trop difficulté le sentier, puis assises dans la Chevrolet le silence s'installa, je soupirai :

« Tu m'en veux encore pour mon plongeon ?

Non, mais j'ai eu une sacrée frousse, admit Bella

Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Dis-je très sincèrement

Que pensais tu qu'il se passait ?demanda-t-elle très curieuse

Qu'un requin te dévorait ! éludai-je sans préciser de quel requin il pouvait s'agir

Avec Edward à mes côtés je ne risquai rien… commença-t-elle pensive » Comme j'aurai aimé en être aussi sur !

« A ce propos, cela s'est bien passé ?

Oui, fit-elle en rougissant, je crois… elle s'expliqua quand je lui demandai, il est à la fois si attentionné et distant juste après, il a peur de me faire du mal ou quelque chose comme ça, quand tu disais qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie, j'ai du mal à te croire, c'est tellement génial d'être avec lui, de parler ou de marcher…

Ou juste de respirer à côté de lui », la taquinai-je, elle me fusilla du regard mais éclata de rire.

Pourtant derrière sa décontraction apparente se dissimulait une émotion puissante qui ne cessait de croître…et je pariais sur le fait qu'Edward en était également au même stade que Bella… Je me demandai juste combien de temps encore allait-il se passer avant que Bella ne devine notre secret ou qu'Edward ne le lui révèle ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Me verrait-elle comme un monstre ?


	4. Chapter 3 Explications

**Chap3 Explications**

**Chap3 Explications**

Je rentrai chez moi après qu'elle m'eut déposée. J'hésitai un instant dans la grande maison vide. Je laissai mon sac dans l'entrée ainsi que ma veste. Mes parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Ils étaient chouettes dans leur genre, j'étais leur unique enfant, eux qui pensaient ne jamais réussir à en avoir, j'étais leur petit miracle. Pourtant… il me semblait souvent qu'ils ne faisaient que passer dans ma vie, j'étais plus souvent avec les Cullen qu'avec mes propres parents. Je soupirai et écoutai la messagerie, la voix de ma mère résonna dans la pièce :

« Salut chérie, comme d'habitude on se parle par message interposés ! J'ai une super nouvelle ton père m'a fait une surprise après ce voyage d'affaire il m'emmène au Japon, tu te rends compte ? Lui qui me faisait croire qu'il voulait rentrer ! Enfin… plus que deux mois et ce nouveau contrat devrait être terminé. Comment va cette chère petite ville de Forks ? N'hésites pas à venir dans notre appartement de New York chérie, tu serais peut-être mieux ! Enfin c'est toi qui vois ma puce, ton père t'embrasse et moi aussi. Tchao ! » Elle avait raccroché…

« Tchao… » Murmurai-je amusée, elle avait parfois de ces expressions qui détonnait avec sa figure de femme d'affaire ! Je tentai de la rappeler, n'obtenait que sa messagerie :

« Hello maman, merci pour ton message, désolée j'étais sortie avec des amis… On se voit plus tard, je vous embrasse » et je raccrochai vivement. Que pouvais-je rajouter ? Qu'il faudrait peut-être se fixer un rendez-vous pour être sur de ne pas se rater le jour de noël ? A quoi bon, être aussi indépendante avait aussi ses bons côtés, je pouvais profiter de la compagnie des Cullen et être libre de mes mouvements. C'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi de gérer mon évolution.

« Toujours aussi rationnelle à ce que je vois ! » je me tournai vers Edward et Alice qui me souriaient tranquillement installé sur des fauteuils.

« Hey, tu lis dans mes pensées !

-je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, rétorqua-t-il malicieux

- surtout que j'ai vu que tu allais passer ta soirée toute seule, fit Alice, alors nous voilà !

- On l'a échappé belle, déclarai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé en face

- Sauter de la falaise aussi ! Je me contrôle moi ! Assena Edward

- pas de leçon de morale où je te jette à la porte

- tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- bien sur que si mais il y a un risque ! J'ai commis assez d'erreurs auparavant. Et je ne veux pas que tu te rendes coupable de quelque chose que tu regretterai par la suite parce que je n'ai pas fais attention.

- Je te préviendrai si c'était le cas, assura Alice » un silence régna un long moment dans la pièce puis Edward reprit :

« Tu veux nous rejoindre ce soir ?

Pourquoi pas, les colères de Rose commence à me manquer ! »

PDV Bella

Depuis le premier regard, je savais que jamais je ne pourrai regarder un autre garçon que lui. Il hantait désormais mes rêves, mes pensées et même mes livres ! Lorsque j'essayai de penser à autre chose, je plongeai dans un de mes bouquins favoris mais découvrait avec stupeur que mon cerveau parvenait toujours à me ramener à LUI ; Edward Cullen…

Cette journée sur la plage avait été magique ! Nous n'étions que tout les deux, il m'avait porté et m'avait éclaboussé, nous nous étions chamaillé pour le plaisir. Notre intimité grandissait et mon besoin d'être près de lui devenait chaque jour plus impérieux ce qui me ravissait et m'effrayait. Le lendemain j'étais partie au lycée avec ma Chevrolet pour changer. Et ce qui se passa me bouleversa plus profondément encore que tout le reste. Une camionnette bleu nuit glissa sur le verglas et le chauffeur ne parvînt pas à redresser son volant, il se dirigeait droit vers moi et je me figeai d'effroi, c'est alors qu'Edward se matérialisa devant moi, me prit dans ses bras et fit rempart de son corps. Ma tête cogna vivement le sol et je fermai les yeux sous la douleur lancinante, la voix suave de mon sauveur me parvînt de très loin :

« Bella ! Bella, tu n'as rien de casser ? » Je me laissai aller contre son torse en soupirant, il me souleva puis je me ne souvins plus de rien. Je me retrouvai à l'hôpital, Edward à mon chevet, il me sourit et son visage trahissait son soulagement :

« Salut Bella au bois dormant…

-Salut… ma voix rauque me fit sursauter, il sourit encore plus,

-ne force pas, tu te remets à peine, mais le médecin pense que tu t'en sortiras.

- cette fois-ci répliquai-je en souriant, il fronça les sourcils

- tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, avoua-t-il comme s'il trahissait une faiblesse.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il me sauva, après cela il ne voulut pas m'expliquer comment il avait réussi à repousser la camionnette, il avait eu une force surhumaine ! Je vécus très mal l'après accident car Edward semblait garder ses distances encore plus qu'avant, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction qui je devais l'avouer me faisait souffrir. Puis nos relations semblèrent s'apaiser, il redevînt amical, parfois moqueur et terriblement fascinant. La deuxième fois qu'il me sauva la vie fut alors que je me rendais à Seattle. Pour une fois que je ne sortais pas avec Florence, je faillis me faire agresser, Edward déboula comme un fou furieux avec sa Volvo argenté et m'emmena loin de ces types aux idées inavouables. C'est aussi à ce moment que je compris qui il était, et que cela m'importait peu du moment que j'étais avec lui.

Cette réaction le stupéfia mais il maîtrisa sa colère, je passai donc ma soirée à lui poser des questions et enfin il commença à répondre aux miennes, il m'expliqua de nombreuses choses, réitéra ses avertissements sur le danger de le fréquenter mais je n'en avais que faire. J'étais irrévocablement et inconditionnellement tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, non… j'aimais Edward Cullen. Et miracle surprenant il semblait également m'aimer, ce furent les jours les plus heureux de ma vie jusqu'ici, mais il y avait encore des choses à éclaircir, et je voulais le faire sur le champ, je mis au courant mon amoureux qui approuva avec réserve mais discernement. Il fallait mettre cartes sur table.

Je débarquai donc chez Florence, le vendredi suivant et à ma grande surprise y trouvait déjà Alice et Jasper. Savoir maintenant qu'ils étaient vampires et les voir comme tels auraient du m'inquiéter mais au contraire, je les comprenais davantage et les appréciais de plus en plus. Pas parce qu'ils étaient des vampires assoiffés de sang, non, mais comme Edward me l'avait raconté, ils luttaient tous contre cette soif et ne buvaient maintenant que le sang animal. Lorsque Florence me vit main dans la main avec Edward elle pâlit légèrement et se reprit très vite, avant même qu'Edward ait put lire dans ses pensées.

C'était également un trait de caractère très particulier à Edward, c'était un vampire télépathe, j'étais la seule personne dont il ne pouvait pas connaître les pensées que l'on se refusait à formuler. Ce détail me rassurait vu que je ne pensai qu'à lui, s'il apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête il pourrait s'enfuir, quoiqu'il m'assura m'aimer plus que moi je l'aimai. Cette affirmation que je jugeai impossible vu à quel point j'étais accro à cet homme.

PDV Florence

Ca y est, elle savait. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. J'espérai à présent que si je ne pouvais pas conserver son amitié qu'elle ne me considéra pas au moins comme un monstre. Bella devait comprendre, c'était ma seule amie… humaine avec qui j'avais réussi à créer un lien très fort depuis ma réincarnation.

Elle attaqua directement en me fixant, je me demandai si l'aspect embrumé de ses yeux était du au fait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Se sentait-elle trahie ? Cette pensée m'accabla davantage.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de dévoiler notre secret, expliqua Edward

-Alors toi aussi tu peux… Waouh ! Mais tu te rends compte que sur le moment j'ai pensé que je devenais folle… incroyable ! Finit-elle par dire en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, pourtant tu ne leur ressembles pas… » Continua-t-elle. Tiens prends ça pensai-je en moi-même en contenant une grimace de dépit.

« Je veux dire, continua-t-elle tandis que je fermai les yeux attendant le coup de grâce, normal après tout qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Quand on est sous le choc et en colère on a tendance à être direct…

« Tu, tu ne ressembles pas à un vampire, fit-elle, mais plus à moi… » J'écarquillai les yeux, ça je ne m'y attendais pas !

« Heu… Bella, c'est peut-être parce que je n'en suis pas un, pas vraiment…

-Elle est très différente de nous, rajouta Alice, c'est un être légendaire !

-Alice… » Menaçai-je puis en souriant timidement à Bella, je tentai de m'expliquer :

« Rassure toi je ne suis pas une légende… je suis juste un peu… spéciale

-Plus que des vampires végétariens ! Ricana Jasper

-Franchement vous ne m'aidez pas ! » M'exclamai-je agacée, Edward vînt à mon aide :

« Florence est issue de l'évolution ultime de son espèce. Elle est la dernière, la survivante. » J'avais l'impression d'être analysée dans un parc zoologique ce qui était très désagréable :

« Au départ j'ai été conçu pour détruire la menace qu'elle soit humaine ou celle d'êtres mythiques…

-C'est une tueuse ! » Conclut Jasper, je soupirai devant l'effroi momentanée de Bella

« Merci pour cette remarque constructive, je ne te ferai pas de mal Bella, repris-je, comme Edward te l'a dit mon espèce a évolué.

-tu n'es pas humaine ? demanda-t-elle éberluée

- Si, parfois… je veux dire, oui je suis humaine cette fois mais pas entièrement, j'appartiens à différentes espèces disparues ou futures, c'est un peu compliqué…

- Pour résumer fit Alice, elle a plusieurs genres : humain, vampirique, loup-garou, féerique, sorcière, démon des eaux, nain, farfadets et fantôme !

- tu oublies son côté d'ogre me nargua Jasper

- Marrez-vous, répliquai-je, ce sont des âneries. Voulus-je rassurer Bella

- dont la moitié est vrai, supposa-t-elle

-En effet, acquiesçai-je

-Alors des l'enfance tu étais ainsi ?

- C'est encore assez compliqué, je le suis depuis toujours, mais lors de cette naissance et jusqu'à un certain stade de mon évolution je l'ai oublié. Je m'en suis souvenue ou plutôt je l'ai réappris à l'arrivée des Cullen.

- Imagine nos têtes quand une gamine nous aborde en parlant un dialecte ancien ! s'exclama Alice

- tu t'en doutais, fit Jasper à son oreille tendrement

-Attends, repris Bella consternée, 'cette naissance' ? Tu veux dire que tu es née plusieurs fois ?

-en théorie je suis immortelle, mais j'avoue n'avoir pas tenue jusque là (moi et mes fichues tentatives d'humour me morigénai-je), j'ai en effet était réincarnée plusieurs fois, je ne me souviens de mes vies antérieures que depuis très récemment

- Pourquoi as-tu du être réincarnée plusieurs fois ?

-je n'ai pas eu des vies très tranquilles, j'ai été guerrière, chasseuse, assassin…

- empereur, continua Jasper

- Ca cela reste à prouver répliquai-je aigrement, bref on a cherché à me détruire et on a cru réussir mais je reviens à chaque fois plus forte. Et jusqu'ici j'ai toujours réussi à vaincre mes ennemis. Cependant toutes mes vies n'ont pas été faites de combats, je sers un équilibre entre toutes les civilisations, un genre de co-existence pacifique.

-Et tu t'es réincarnée il y a 17ans…

- Exact et en humaine cette fois-ci bien que pas totalement

-C'est-à-dire ? Je la sentais perdue mais pour l'instant elle ne semblait pas fâchée

- dans mes vies antérieures j'ai été très différente

- elle a été un sorcier très puissant dans le moyen Age fit Alice

- Un empereur dans l'Antiquité rajouta Jasper, je le fusillai du regard

- je n'en ai aucun souvenir, vois-tu Bella j'ai le devoir de maintenir un équilibre mais en aucun cas de régner sur un peuple. Je ne dois pas leur enlever leur libre arbitre, je peux les conseiller, les avertir et même changer le cours des événements dans des cas exceptionnels si cela dégénère.

-Le seuil critique, appuya Alice

- mais chacune de mes actions observe une règle que je me suis imposée elle ne doit servir qu'à rétablir l'équilibre, jamais favoriser un peuple. Ce n'est pas la balance entre le bien et le mal, pas mal de mes vies ne sont pas irréprochables », je frissonnai : des mauvais souvenirs affluèrent à ma mémoire, celles de vies passées à détruire et à tuer.

-C'est là que Florence est différente de ses prédécesseurs, elle a acquis une expérience qui lui permet d'agir, elle est certes une guerrière dans l'âme mais elle a appris à se maîtriser et ainsi tu as devant toi la meilleure de sa fratrie ! » Fit Edward très enthousiaste. Je souris devant ce compliment inattendu, j'explique à Bella que je suis une tueuse immortelle et mes amis arrivent encore à trouver des points positifs ! Bella resta un moment silencieuse, emmagasinant toutes ses informations puis gardant un visage toujours impassible elle résuma :

« Si j'ai bien compris, ma meilleure amie est un être légendaire qui se réincarne à sa guise, vous êtes des vampires végétariens, tu me caches ta véritable nature depuis le début, tu m'as menti, tu m'as fait mourir de peur lorsque tu as sauté du haut d'une falaise parce que tu craignais que je sois en danger... » Aie pensai-je, la crise n'était pas loin, si j'en réchappai vivante ce serait un miracle.

« Et le summum… » Commença-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, l'air furieux… je jetai un regard perdu vers mes trois amis et je remarquai qu'Alice rigolait, je dévisageai alors Bella :

« C'est que grâce à toi… je vis un rêve fabuleux depuis que je connais Edward » souffla-t-elle avant de me sourire franchement. Edward était tout aussi surpris que moi voire troublé : Bella savait s'y prendre pour nous faire perdre la tête, Edward était irrévocablement sous le charme, il me fusilla du regard, j'avais laissé échapper cette pensée exprès et il le savait ! Je respirai plus librement :

« C'est malin », râlai-je en voyant Alice éclater de rire. J'étais pourtant soulagée que Bella sache enfin la vérité. Nous restions tous les 5 à bavarder jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et jasper s'éclipsent. Edward ne tarda pas à ramener Bella blottit dans ses bras. Leur amour naissant était surprenant… il dégageait une telle force ! Je sentis le vide au creux de ma poitrine renaître. Sur que dans une grande maison on pouvait s'y attendre quand on vivait seule. Je m'y étais habituée au fil de mes vies. Pourtant quelque chose m'intriguait, je choisis de méditer comme je l'avais découvert lors de l'une de mes pérégrinations antérieures pour voir plus clairement ces souvenirs. Je m'allongeai, les yeux fermés et me concentrait sur ma respiration. Je la synchronisai à celle de ma vie qui m'intéressait, elle était plus rapide en ce moment, je me laissai doucement glisser dans mon subconscient.


	5. Chapter 4 réminiscences et décision

**Chap4 : réminiscences et décision**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais ailleurs, un château sombre, des allées embrumées, l'Angleterre ? C'était en tout cas le décor parfait pour un roman noir ! Je ne maîtrisai pas vraiment mon corps, il avançait à grands pas et je ne pus observer plus longtemps ce qui m'entourait. Comme je devais rester en accord avec cette vie je la laissait me guider. J'entrais dans un manoir très imposant que j'avais pris pour un château auparavant. D'un pas décidé je montais dans une tour et sortais mon épée. Ah ? J'avais donc une épée… Je repris le cheminement silencieux de la pensée de cette vie. Par le reflet d'une fenêtre je m'aperçus, j'étais brune et grande, les cheveux très longs et le visage… waouh ! Les yeux bleus gris presque acier, cela semblait changer toute mon apparence, j'avais une cicatrice sur la joue… bref je ne ressemblais pas à un ange ou alors un ange guerrier ! Je m'attendais à porter une robe je fus agréablement surprise de me voir en bottes remontées jusqu'à mi cuisse, avec un pantalon noir bouffant et une sorte de tunique bleu nuit. C'était très étrange de pouvoir se voir à la fois de l'intérieur et maintenant de l'extérieur. J'entrai dans une pièce éclairée par des bougies ; un inconnu encapuchonné s'y trouvait. Je sentis ma colère affluer et une autre émotion également de la haine ?

« Tu m'as manqué, fit l'inconnu,

Va-t-en ! », Répliquai-je maîtrisant mal ma hargne, je m'interrogeai en dehors de moi-même sur ma réaction. Je l'entendis rire et retirer sa cape je découvrais alors un homme mûr qui me dévisageait avidement. Quelques mèches retombaient négligemment sur son front, son visage était marqué par des traits vifs et nets, à couper au couteau. Lorsque que son sourire s'étirait, deux parenthèses au coin de sa bouche apparaissaient ce qui le rendait encore plus menaçant :

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? » Je n'avais vu de sourire aussi dangereux que le sien. Il s'approcha, je frémis et resserra mon épée dans ma paume:

« Allons… après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ?

Avance toi encore et tu verras ce que je fais de nos expériences communes.

J'en ai une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas venu pour me faire tuer par toi ma chérie, pas encore… » fit-il, ses yeux noirs luisaient encore dans la pénombre. Pour être sincère il me terrifiait et j'appréhendai la suite de ce songe, mon double lui ne semblait pas du tout terrorisé plus dégoûté qu'autre chose et au fond… quoi encore, un doute ?

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce d'ordure ! lui criai-je vertement à la figure, comment oses-tu ! Tu les as détruit !

C'était pour notre bien mon amour, ils voulaient nous séparer…

Mais de quelle réalité parles-tu pauvre fou ! Tu vas payer à présent ! » Elle bondit mais fut stoppée net par une force invisible :

« Tu vois mon amour, il n'est pas l'heure de ma mort.

-relâche moi ! » Ordonnai-je toujours aussi haineuse, il s'approcha de nouveau, son souffle effleurait ma peau :

« Je n'ai rien oublié de nous deux contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai pas oublié » fit-il avec un sourire encore plus inquiétant, il leva la main et prit une mèche de cheveux qu'il huma avidement.

« Je me rappelle même que tu appréciais ma compagnie… » Il murmura à l'oreille de mon double toujours figé :

« Pendant des heures… » Il soupira comme à regret et se recula, je crachai ma fureur :

« Me crains-tu tant pour user de ce pouvoir sur moi ? Aurais-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir me battre ?

-Oh non, ma chérie mais c'est un tout autre corps à corps que j'attends. » Il m'écoeurait à force de parler. De nouveau il murmura à mon oreille :

« Ce sont juste certains souvenirs que je voudrais rappeler à ta mémoire…

-Comme ?

- comme celui que tu n'as qu'un seul maître. » Je ne sais si ce fut notre effort conjugué ou si le sort faiblit mais je parvins à basculer ma tête et à le mordre au visage jusqu'au sang vu son cri. Il me repoussa un instant désarçonné je m'autorisai un rire bref :

« Tu disais ? Celui qui me dirigera n'est pas encore né ! » Il caressa sa joue meurtrie :

« Je n'en suis pas si sur, cette morsure était toujours ton signe préféré pour annoncer ta reddition. » Tout s'obscurcit alors que je le voyais s'avancer lentement vers moi. Je tournoyais un moment puis me retrouvais allongée par terre sans savoir où j'étais… 1 seconde avant j'étais debout et maintenant… Je m'asseyais prudemment et recouvrais peu à peu mes esprits. Quel cauchemar !

L'aube se levait à peine et cette méditation avait été très éprouvante. Je me levais péniblement et allais prendre une douche. Plus tard je n'attendis pas Bella, je savais qu'Edward était sûrement resté auprès d'elle et qu'ils auraient envie de rester seuls. Je marchais donc vers mon lycée en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Cet homme faisait apparemment partie de plusieurs de mes vies, était également impliqué dans le (des) équilibre des civilisations.

Je m'attardai également sur l'apparence de ce double, je n'avais pas réussi à identifier ma nature. Pas humaine en tout cas, peut-être vampire ? Non les yeux ne correspondaient pas… Je cherchai des détails susceptibles de m'aider. A part ces yeux gris je ne me rappelai aucun autre signe extérieur. Une sorcière ? J'aurai alors pu déjouer le sort. Une fée ? Je doutais encore qu'elles existassent vraiment. D'après l'époque on aurait pu penser à un démon comme dans ce genre de roman ou à un autre être maléfique… mais encore et toujours les yeux acier contredisaient mes arguments. Résumons j'étais déjà un phénix pour pouvoir renaître de mes cendres, humaine de temps en temps, vampire parfois, et même capable de me transformer en animal que je sois sorcière, loup garou, chaman ou autre…

Soudain je me souvins de ma démarche dans ce rêve, je n'avais aucun mal à survoler les marches, justement ! 'Survoler' était bien le mot ! Je me souvenais de la porte mais pas de l'avoir ouverte, je m'étais presque effrayée par mon propre reflet mais aussi… j'avais pensé sur le moment à un ange guerrier. Alors je compris, je compris que je n'étais ni une sorcière ni un être mythologique à ce moment là.

J'étais un fantôme et cet homme avait eu le pouvoir de me retenir avec lui contre mon gré. Il était désormais clair que si dans cette vie ultérieure je n'avais pas réussi à l'avoir, je m'en chargerai bientôt et vengerai ainsi ce double qui avait tant souffert.

J'arrivai au lycée encore secoué par cette découverte. Mon sac retenu d'une main sur mon épaule, je tentai de retrouver parmi mes autres souvenirs un quelconque indice. Emmett réussit à me faire sursauter :

« Salut brunette ! » En remarquant mon visage surpris il éclata de rire :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai réussi à te faire peur ! C'est la meilleure. » Je lui lançai mon coude dans l'estomac :

« J'étais dans mes pensées, marmonnai-je

-Seule ou accompagnée ? », Dit une autre voix derrière nous, là je tressaillis avant de me retourner, Emmett avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son rire :

« Edward tu es le deuxième qui arrive à la faire sursauter

-oh ça va, grommelai-je, pourtant mon ami aux cheveux cuivrés me regarda soucieux :

« Tu as peur que quelqu'un ait découvert ton secret ?

Non, non… éludai-je, ah ! Salut Bella ! On y va ? » Edward fronça les sourcils et tenta de lire dans mes pensées, alors je pensai très clairement « Edward, ce n'est pas le moment ! » Avant de dire d'une voix la plus innocente possible :

« On se retrouve dehors ? » Bella sourit timidement à son amoureux qui lui rendit un sourire des plus séduisants. Je vis mon amie rougir et dut la tirer par le bras pour la ramener parmi les mortels, enfin presque.

Les heures passèrent très, très vite pour moi. Et je ne savais toujours pas comment leur expliquer cette méditation. « Que philosophant sur ma solitude, réfléchissant à leur bonheur d'être à deux, je m'étais sentie tellement perdue que je m'étais plongée dans un pseudo sommeil pour ruminer mes sombres pensées ? » Joli début ! Je ne leur en voulais pas d'être ensemble, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre et j'étais certaine qu'ils deviendraient des âmes sœurs éternelles. Alors quoi, pourquoi ce blues ? « Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de tomber amoureuse. » C'était bien trop personnel ! Ou alors du genre : « je suis dans une phase de malaise où je me cherche et je ne sais plus ou j'en suis », là j'étais carrément ridicule. Il ne manquait plus que Carlisle diagnostique une crise de perte de confiance en soi et c'était le bouquet. Je m'appuyai contre mon dossier et soupirai, je prêtai finalement une oreille distraite au cours d'histoire. Qui d'ailleurs m'était bizarrement familier, je sursautai, j'avais vécu cet épisode ! Non pas l'impression de déjà vu du cours mais ce que mon manuel illustrait ! Jeanne d'Arc ? Oh, oh j'espérai sincèrement me tromper, si j'étais l'une de ses descendantes ou réincarnations cela voulait dire que j'avais été brûlé au bûcher ! Et que j'entendais des voix ! Je me concentrai sur le visage de cette femme, apparemment il n'y avait aucune relation, par contre l'un des chevaliers derrière elle m'interpella. Certes l'illustration datait et on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux histoires colportées mais n'y avait-il pas toujours un fond de vérité ? Ainsi sur son visage dur je n'avais pas trop de mal à imaginer son reflet… dans de l'eau.

Je tressaillis, encore une fois j'étais plongée dans un souvenir. Le reflet que je croisai était bien le mien, sauf que j'étais un homme ! Changement ma foi intéressant. Je tenais mon cheval par la bride et le laissait boire à sa guise. Je prenais le temps de me découvrir : j'avais les yeux verts que je me connaissais et détail qui me fit sourire, j'avais une barbe de 3jours. J'étais bardé de cicatrices, est-ce que parmi toutes mes vies antérieures, m'exaspérai-je,

N'y en avait-il pas une seule où mon visage serait moins effrayant? Je suivis ce nouveau corps qui se dirigeait vers d'autres chevaliers en armure comme lui. Il attacha son cheval à une branche et entra dans une tente de campement. Là une jeune femme aux cheveux courts étudiait une carte avec d'autres hommes. Ils étaient tellement absorbés que seule la femme leva la tête à ma rencontre et se permit un petit hochement de tête amical.

« Nos ennemis se pressent tous ici, fit l'un des chevaliers, il nous suffirait de les attaquer ici et ici pour les encercler. » La femme fronça les sourcils

« Il y a beaucoup de villages dans les environs, beaucoup d'innocents risquent d'être massacrés dans la bataille…

-Si nous n'intervenons pas Jeanne, fis-je d'une voix grave et calme, ils seront également massacrés, nos ennemis seront sans pitié avec ces villageois qui te soutiennent. »

Elle m'observa un instant, cherchant une réponse à son questionnement, je soutenais son regard :

« Que proposes-tu alors, lâcha-t-elle soudain

Suivons son idée première, ou plutôt, faisons leur croire que c'est notre stratégie. Il suffirait de quelques hommes pour alimenter des brasiers pour faire croire à des camps de réserve. Mais nous les prendrions à revers, ainsi les villageois auraient le temps de se préparer à défendre leur village ou fuir dans ces forêts », fis-je en désignant un espace sur la carte. Elle hocha la tête :

« Cela paraît réalisable, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle aux autres hommes, tous approuvèrent, il en fut donc décidé ainsi. La dénommée Jeanne chargea ses alliés de préparer leurs troupes, mais ne m'assigna aucune tâche, je restai donc dans la tente, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle fit les cent pas puis se planta devant moi et me dévisagea :

« Beaucoup de mes hommes vont mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Y a t il un moyen de les épargner ?

Toujours mais cette stratégie est la meilleure solution. Je ne peux te dire ce qu'il faudra faire car en m'impliquant dans ta campagne je risque déjà sa réussite. » Elle me sourit :

« Tu nous es d'une aide inestimable, jamais nous ne t'en remercierons assez. » je me bornai à répliquer :

« Je ne demande pas votre reconnaissance, votre idéal est ce qui m'a décidé à vous prêter main forte » en moi-même je remarquai mon langage soutenu qui m'amusa. Jeanne plissa les yeux et formula sa pensée :

« J'ai d'autres questions à te poser, tu dois t'en douter, serais-tu en mesure d'y répondre sans détour ?

Pas à toutes, » je sentis un sourire se profilait sur mes lèvres et continuai :

« Non je ne suis pas un ange envoyé par ton Dieu, encore moins le messie.

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir sur cette hypothèse soupira-t-elle, vu tes réticences à parler de religion. » Je m'inclinai devant cet aveu non dépourvu d'humour.

« Je ne suis pas non plus un démon, » là elle soupira avec soulagement :

« Et oui je ne resterai pas jusqu'à la fin de ta campagne, il est même souhaitable de m'oublier dans cette page de l'histoire.

car nous marquerons l'histoire ? , fit-elle surprise

En effet, souriais-je, plus tard mes 'descendants' (en l'occurrence moi) apprendront votre bravoure et votre foi pour bouter les Anglais hors de France.

Les pauvres », plaisanta-t-elle puis Jeanne hésita et finit par murmurer ce qui la tracassait :

« Je sais que je vais mourir, IL me l'a dit. Je parus surpris :

Jeanne… chaque homme meure, chaque homme à son heure, elle secoua la tête

Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu ne comprends pas, Florent. (tiens, tiens sacrée coïncidence, mon prénom traverserait-il les âges ?) Elle reprit :

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, IL m'attend et je suis persuadée qu'Il accueillera près de Lui ses enfants qui ont combattu avec moi… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'IL m'a prévenu que je devrais me préparer à mourir lorsqu'IL me rappellerait à Lui. Et je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Je gardai le silence, elle continua :

« Je n'en parlerai pas à mes compagnons, leur foi risquerait d'en être ébranlée et notre quête ne doit en aucun cas être abandonnée par ma mort. Je voudrais juste savoir si… ma mort servira à rassembler les hommes. » Je prenais le temps de réfléchir :

« Tes hommes te resteront fidèles et feront tout pour te sauver. Le Roi… je soupirai, la Royauté demeura en France après ta mort, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Les hommes, Jeanne ne vont pas se rassembler, il y aura d'autres guerres, d'autres querelles et d'autres héros pour se sacrifier comme toi. Tu marqueras les générations de ton peuple. Maintenant… j'ignore si ton souvenir restera dans les mémoires, celles de ce temps, celles de tes compagnons par contre seront immuables et garderont ton souvenir en leur cœur, impérissable.

-merci, souffla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'adieux, fit-elle légèrement inquiète

- En effet Jeanne, mon temps est terminé près de vous. Il y a certaines personnes qui fomentent un complot, je dois les en empêcher. Mais n'aies crainte, je serai à tes côtés pour le dernier combat.

- Paris, murmura-t-elle » Je hochai la tête.

« Qu'il en soit selon Sa volonté » elle effleura mon front comme pour me bénir, cette femme avait vraiment la foi. A mon tour je m'entendis répondre :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » fis-je simplement en reculant pour m'en aller :

« Attends… Je souris, je me doutais qu'il y avait autre chose…

-Je t'écoute ?

- si tu sais que nous échouerons, déclara-t-elle avec une rage contenue dans sa voix sûrement pour lutter contre une vague de fatalité qui la submergeait, pourquoi nous as-tu encourager à poursuivre et pourquoi n'as-tu pas abandonné pendant qu'il en était encore temps ? » Je prenais le temps de réfléchir :

« Je pense… que ce sont pour les mêmes raisons qui te pousse à continuer… et je vous ai apporté mon soutien parce que je crois que votre cause est juste. » J'hésitai un instant et elle dut percevoir ma nouvelle décision :

« Je vais t'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? » J'opinai silencieusement :

« Ce serait meilleur pour vous tous en effet que j'efface vos souvenirs, murmurai-je

C'est un bien lourd fardeau que tu portes seul.

Et c'est toi qui me dis cela ! fis-je en riant

Laisse moi me souvenir s'il te plaît, » je secouai la tête :

« Tu dois prendre tes décisions seule à présent, sans te demander ce que j'aurai fait à ta place.

-Est-ce si mal ? » Je gardai le silence. Jeanne n'insista pas et baissa la tête :

« Adieux mon ami », murmura-t-elle. Pendant 1 infime seconde je sentis mon cœur se serrer puis fis demi-tour. Plus je m'éloignai d'eux plus ils m'oubliaient, peu à peu je disparaissais de leurs souvenirs, je disparaissais… et je restai seule à savoir combien ces hommes seraient courageux.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, Bella me secouait maintenant :

« Tu as de la chance que cela vient de sonner, le professeur t'aurait vu si je n'avais pas fait diversion.

-Comment t-y es tu prise ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? », Fit-elle en rougissant, je la dévisageai curieuse, elle soupira :

« Je suis tombée de ma chaise en voulant te réveiller discrètement

-Oh, fis-je en étouffant un rire, jolie diversion ! » Pouffai-je, plus sérieusement je la remerciai. D'un bond je me levai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine avant de rejoindre Edward et Alice dehors. Jasper ayant encore du mal à se maîtriser en présence d'une humaine resta avec Emmett et Rosalie, celle-ci toujours contrariée par la présence de Bella.

Je les mettais directement au courant de mon rêve.

« Tu as participé à la guerre de cent ans, s'exclama Bella

-Tu n'es pas Jeanne d'Arc, râla Alice, dommage cela aurait été marrant !

-Très ! Approuvai-je ironique, n'empêche que je suis contente d'avoir échappé au bûcher.

-Bien sur, rajouta Alice, c'est bien mieux de se faire transpercer par une épée !

-Cela m'étonnerait que je sois morte ainsi, j'étais très différente enfin différent puisque j'étais un homme. J'avais beaucoup de cicatrices comme des griffures d'ours ou de loup.

-Tu penses à un loup-garou religieux, me taquina Alice, je secouai la tête

-Tu n'en rates pas une, fit remarquer Edward, je crois qu'à cette époque certaines personnes parlaient d'hommes loups, comme la bête du Gévaudan…

-Possible », fis-je pensive.

« As-tu eu conscience d'autres réincarnations ?», demanda subitement Bella, j'hésitai ce qui m'attira leur intention pleine et entière :

« Oui, soupirai-je, cette nuit après votre départ. Je pense avoir été un esprit frappeur ou un demi fantôme. » Je gardai un temps le silence, puis me lançai :

« Il y autre chose… dans cette vie, je n'étais pas seule, une autre personne pouvait aussi se réincarner comme moi, un autre phénix. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à le vaincre. En tout cas, il n'était pas du côté de la lumière. » Fis-je avec une pâle imitation d'une histoire de SF pour désamorcer la crise qui s'annonçait avec des ennuis à l'horizon.


	6. Chapter 5 passé et futur

**Chap. 5 : Passé et futur**

PDV Alice

Nous restions là à la dévisager, mon cerveau bouillonnait de questionnement qui aurait du me servir en temps normal à analyser la situation. Je cherchai une quelconque vision susceptible de nous aider, mais je savais pertinemment que cela ne marchait pas sur commande.

Mon amie serait-elle attaquée ? Ce serait comme déclarer une guerre à l'Equilibre… et menacer notre existence par ce biais.

J'observai ma Flo, elle semblait plus ennuyée d'avoir du nous impliquer qu'effrayée. Elle était déterminée résoudre son passé.

Je sentais pourtant une appréhension dans son regard, serait-elle anxieuse ? Non encore ce malaise que je surprenais parfois chez elle, ce manque de confiance en soi incompréhensible. Elle était unique, elle avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur chaque être. Cependant j'avais devant moi une jeune fille peu sur d'elle qui venait à peine d'avoir 17ans mais aux yeux maintenant aussi vieux que la Terre. Ses vies lui revenaient peu à peu de ce que j'avais compris, les expériences avec… Bientôt Florence aurait acquis une telle connaissance du monde qu'elle pourrait avoir des milliers d'années.

Etait-ce l'autre phénix qui l'inquiétait ? Nous étions persuadés qu'elle était la seule désormais, que ses vies antérieures s'étaient chargées d'éradiquer la menace. Sur que devenir l'unique gardien des secrets du monde devait peser lourd sur ses épaules… mais elle les supportait sans broncher et apprenait à vivre avec.

« Peut-être que nous nous inquiétons pour rien, Flo… » Émit Edward

« Tu n'as vu ce phénix que dans une seule de tes vies, reprit-il

Mais elle a parlé d'un complot dans un autre rêve, objecta Bella

Quelle chance pour qu'il s'agisse de la même personne ? insista-t-il » Le silence reprit son droit, nous pensions tous la même chose.

« Pour l'instant, intervins-je, je ne vois rien concernant une quelconque menace

Comment être sur que j'ai réussi à le… détruire ? », Ce mot passa difficilement hors de ses lèvres.

Ah oui, parce que Flo devait également faire face à un passé (futur ?) de chasseuse. Avant d'avoir réussi à maîtriser son évolution, elle était passée par des stades meurtriers qui étaient à cette époque la seule façon de remplir sa mission. Ses victimes que mon amie redécouvrirait peu à peu risqueront de la hanter car malgré toutes les bonnes raisons au monde, elle avait ôté la vie…

« Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il vienne ici, s'exclame-t-elle, soudain en colère

- Calme toi, dit Bella alarmée par ce subit changement

-Et s'il s'en prenait à vous ? » Répliqua-t-elle. Edward se rapprocha instinctivement de Bella pour la protéger de cette menace. Je vis le regard de mon amie suivre ce mouvement et en un moment imperceptible une lueur douloureuse passa dans ses yeux. Elle se calma aussitôt et se pris la tête dans les mains :

« Je ne doute pas que vous pourriez vous protéger… toi aussi Bella (avec Edward comme protecteur elle ne risquait plus grand-chose du monde extérieur !) Mais le reste du monde ? Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme vous, les êtres mythiques non plus. Cet homme réincarné pourrait se servir des humains comme d'un instrument ou pire renverser le cours des choses en révélant notre existence. Ou vous détruire…

OK, là c'est la vision la plus pessimiste des choses, fit Bella, Flo grimaça un sourire contrit :

« Désolée, ce doit être le reste de stratégie d'une vie ancestrale.

-Cela pourrait nous aider, la rassurai-je, on sait ce qui nous attend à présent ! Maintenant je crois que la seule solution qui s'impose c'est de se préparer au combat.

- Oui, s'exclama Edward qui lisait dans mes pensées, excellente idée Alice (je ne te le fais pas dire !) on pourrait appeler ça comme un entraînement accéléré, tu dois te ressouvenir de tes vies antérieures, il y en aura bien une qui pourra nous dire comment le vaincre, puisque tu en as déjà tué. Et s'il est déjà détruit tu le sauras !

-Il y a un risque, s'inquiéta Bella, cela ne devrait pas être progressif, cet apprentissage ? » J'hésitai elle avait raison mais Florence la rassura :

« Je tiendrais le coup, il faut bien assumer ses responsabilités, non ?

-Sacré fardeau, s'exclama une voix derrière nous. » Edward soupira :

« Rose… ne commence pas

Quoi, s'exclama la blonde, vous voulez sauver le monde avec l'humaine et je n'ai pas le droit de participer ?

Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à toi-même !

Edward »souffla Bella qui n'aimait visiblement pas le ton que prenait leur dispute. Florence se leva avec elle :

« Calmos les frangins où le phénix vous castagne, pigé ? » Ils la dévisagèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous la surprise, je saluai la performance de Flo. Je retrouvai mon amie pleine d'entrain avec ses imitations inimitables. Je souriais en moi-même de ce jeu de mot, je devenais comme elle, si Florence le découvrait elle serait fière ! Rose reprit son calme :

« Je t'ai entendu parler de cette menace, je crois que tu devrais apprendre cela, on vient de l'annoncer et les cours sont suspendus pour se préparer.

-Mais à quoi ?

- officiellement ce serait un 'cyclone'.

- Ici ? A Forks ??? » Murmura Bella abasourdie, Rose la dévisagea un instant et se retînt de faire un commentaire peu amène :

« Naturellement on parle de ce phénomène comme d'une conséquence au réchauffement de la planète, Emmett a appelé Carlisle qui a étudié les résultats. » Elle secoua la tête, « c'est tout sauf un cyclone.

- De quoi s'agirait-il alors ? »Fit Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Je croisai le regard de Florence, à ce moment précis, il se passa un phénomène étrange, surprenant voire terrifiant, nous tombions toutes les deux en transe devant nos amis : moi dans l'avenir, elle dans son passé.

« Cela s'éclaircissait peu à peu, la brume qui m'enveloppait disparaissait au fur à mesure que je reprenais conscience, je me souvenais d'avoir croisé le regard d'Alice et… trou noir. »

« Comme toutes mes visions, je me sentais d'abord projetée en avant, je savais que cela ne durerait qu'un certain temps, le temps que je puisse distinguer la scène que je voulais. Je me concentrai à fond pour ne rien rater, je pensai à Florence, son regard, c'est ce qui a tout déclenché. »

« Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais au bord d'un précipice qui avait des airs de fin du monde, en dessous de moi rugissait un océan déchaîné. Au loin j'entendis un éclat de rire qui se rapprochait. Un long frisson me saisit, pas mon double, moi à l'intérieur, je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. »

« Je voyais Florence et Bella qui était postée derrière elle. Florence lui intima d'une voix forte que je ne lui connaissais pas de se cramponner à elle. Je vis Bella s'accrocher avec l'énergie du désespoir. Pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient effrayées, elles avaient l'air farouchement déterminées. Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elles étaient tout au bord d'une falaise j'eus peur pour ces deux êtres chers. La tempête qui s'approchait d'elles et leur calme face au danger mortel me donnait une vision de l'Apocalypse. Ou étions nous bon sang ? »

« Je sentis mon double crier : « Viens ! Je t'attends ! » Le vent rugit dans mes oreilles mais je ne cillai pas. Je serrai les poings et ouvrit largement mes bras. Je n'avais plus peur, j'étais résolue à vaincre la menace : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, prends moi ! Aurai-tu peur ? » J'éclatai d'un rire monstrueux qui me donna des sueurs froides en mon for intérieur. Alors je le vis apparaître, de longues ailes dans le dos provoquant ces rafales de vent avec l'aide conjuguer de créatures des eaux que je venais d'apercevoir. Celles-ci me dévisageaient avec crainte. Je ne reconnus pas tout de suite ma voix qui avait pris un accent supérieur et inspirait un profond respect à leurs pauvres oreilles :

« Vous avez le devoir de veiller sur cet élément et de le préserver.

-Ne cherche pas à les intimider, ils sont en mon pouvoir, répliqua-t-il je rugis :

- Votre nature est d'être libres ! Comment osez-vous être asservis !

- C'est ton tour annonça t-il

-Alors vous périrez, » fis-je sentencieuse avec la solennité du destin. Je me jetai dans le vide à sa rencontre canalisant ma colère et ma rage pour ne laisser place qu'à une froide résolution. » Je frémis au son de nos armes qui s'entrechoquèrent. Et ce fut comme si en même temps que je recevais le coup je fus propulsée hors de mon corps m'empêchant de me battre avec mon pire ennemi. Le noir assombrit mes yeux.»

« Je crus percevoir une aura lumineux autour de Bella à présent, celle-ci s'écria :

« Florence ! » Bella allait tirer Florence en arrière quand celle-ci affirma sa prise avec les bras de Bella agrippés à sa taille. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et se dégagea doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je nous protège. » Bella hocha la tête rassurée, grâce à ce bouclier elle ne semblait plus subir les attaques de la tempête. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas mais que je percevais très clairement à présent c'est que cette aura n'entourait que Bella, pas Florence. Celle-ci brandit une épée que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, était-elle apparue dans sa main ? Elle cria face au vent :

« Viens ! Je t'attends ! » Elle ne recula pas face aux nouvelles rafales et s'avança encore laissant Bella avec l'aura pour la protéger. Elle divisait ses forces ! Florence comptait mettre à l'abri Bella et à la fois combattre ! Ou alors… était-ce vraiment de l'énergie de Flo que provenait le bouclier ? Bella ! Elle ne pouvait l'avoir fait inconsciemment, alors Flo savait pour son futur don de vampire et elle l'avait renforcé ! Ces observations m'amenaient à d'autres conclusions, Bella deviendrait donc un vampire ! Florence avait encore décuplé ses forces ! Mais ma famille faisait-elle encore partie de leur avenir ? Jasper… j'entendis de nouveau la voix de Florence et la vit brandir son épée vers le ciel :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, prends moi ! Aurai-tu peur ? » Un hurlement lui répondit et je vis à ma grande stupeur l'homme phénix apparaître. Il lévitait, des pierres volaient autour de lui prouvant qu'il maîtrisait un champ de force très puissant.

« A nouveau réunis… murmura-t-il, il avisa Bella, est-ce ton témoin ? Parfait, j'ai également les miens », fit-il en pointant vers le bas des créatures aquatiques. Florence les dévisagea sans éprouver la moindre surprise, sa voix prit alors celle d'un juge qui prononce sa sentence :

« Je vous avais prévenu.

Que crois-tu faire, ma chérie, tu es seule ! Florence éclata de rire :

Pas cette fois ! » fit une voix derrière moi, je me retournai vivement espérant vérifier l'espoir qui m'avait saisi. Si je pouvais voir leurs visages avant que ma vision ne cesse... Des pairs d'yeux dorés ! Je ne vis brusquement plus rien »

Sous les yeux effarés de Bella et ma famille Florence et moi sortîmes de transe en même temps pour murmurer à la même seconde :

« Des créatures des eaux !

-et ce n'est pas la première fois, rajouta Florence songeuse

- Tu étais dans le passé ! fit Bella

-pendant que j'étais dans l'avenir », complétai-je aussi surprise qu'elle. Edward put lire ma vision. Je remarquai son visage soucieux quand je repensai à Bella.

« Bon on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire, déclara Bella. » Nous la dévisageâmes, elle s'exclama :

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser sauver le monde sans moi ! répliqua-t-elle en reprenant étrangement les paroles de ma sœur. Seule Florence n'éclata pas de rire, Emmett, Jasper (qui nous avaient rejoints à la vitesse de l'éclair) et même Rosalie goûtèrent à la plaisanterie qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. Pourtant mon amie avait toujours un pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Edward ayant lu dans mes pensées et remarquant également l'état de Flo

- A toi de me le dire, soufflai-je, c'est toi le télépathe

-Non, c'est moi qui bloque mes pensées, excuse moi Edward je ne le fais pas exprès. Intervint Florence, je… je pensai, elle soupira, Alice tu as vu l'autre réincarnation de l'homme n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

- je me doutais que ces créatures ne recommenceraient pas sans une menace les poussant à bout. » Elle baissa la tête et eut un rire désemparé :

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que s'il est dans l'avenir… » Bella comprit le fil complexe des pensées du phénix :

« …C'est que tu ne l'as pas vaincu jusqu'ici.

Mais je ne vous ai pas vu mourir, affirmai-je, je crois même que nous arrivions avec des renforts !

C'est vrai que pour combattre des créatures de l'eau, les vampires peuvent avoir facilement un avantage, médita Edward.

Nous n'en sommes pas là, fit soudain Florence, je dois découvrir son point faible et prendre conscience de l'expérience de mes réincarnations.

Nous pouvons déjà te réapprendre à te battre, proposa Jasper

Tu en auras besoin, rajoutai-je, en me rappelant son épée. Et Carlisle devrait pouvoir nous aider en ce qui concerne tes réminiscences. » Edward prenant Bella sur son dos, nous nous mîmes à courir, je sentais l'impatience de Florence à se mettre au travail, elle avait hâte d'en découdre. Je découvrais en mon amie une haine légendaire celle que des écrits pourraient appeler la colère des Dieux. Oui… c'était une haine millénaire.

PDV Florence

Mes vies me revenaient de plus en plus souvent, j'accentuai même la cadence, prolongeant mes méditations jusqu'à l'épuisement sauf que je devenais très endurante voire increvable. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi parfaitement synchronisée avec des histoires, des époques si différentes. Je faisais corps avec toutes mes réincarnations et apprenais à les comprendre. Je devenais allié au Roi Richard puis druidesse celtique, j'étais vampire en Asie, ou encore fantôme ! Je découvris même que j'avais eu des répercussions dans l'Histoire et les conflits. Cependant je ne pouvais jamais avoir le contrôle sur l'issue de la bataille sauf si mon adversaire était de taille. J'appris que j'avais déjà réussi à vaincre des phénix. Malgré leurs facultés de ressusciter si ceux-ci ne respectaient plus la nature de leur destinée, un autre phénix pouvait les déchoir et décider de leur sort. Ce fut avec soulagement que je me vis leur donner une seconde chance. J'effaçai leur mémoire, la noirceur de leur âme et leur ôtai leurs facultés de phénix, ils n'étaient plus que des esprits et je laissai le hasard choisir leur enveloppe corporelle. En aucun cas ils ne seraient à nouveau phénix. Pourtant restaient des zones d'ombres que mes vies antérieures ne me révélaient pas. Je me confrontai plusieurs fois à ce phénix, aucun n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Cependant à chaque combat j'étais réincarnée et lui aussi, l'un de nous aurait du déjà être condamné par l'autre. Me ramenait-il à la vie ? Ou était-ce parce que durant toutes mes vies je respectai l'Equilibre que je pouvais survivre ? Une autre possibilité m'inquiétait, mais je me refusais à la concevoir : si je l'avais vaincu, était-ce moi alors qui le ramenait à la vie ? Pourquoi ? Par peur d'être le dernier représentant ? J'ignorai comment se créer un phénix mais en l'occurrence nous étions les deux derniers. Ou bien le gardai-je en vie pour ne pas périr d'ennui ? Cette pensée me dégoûta de moi-même : si mes vies avaient laissé faire ça je réparai cette erreur.

Il fallait que je prévienne les autres espèces et grâce à mon expérience croissante aussi bien qu'en maniement des armes, en langues et en connaissances ce ne fût qu'une question de temps. C'était un combat qui pouvait être comparé dans les légendes antiques à un combat de titans. Mieux valait qu'elles se tiennent prêtes à faire front contre la menace commune.

Les loups furent plus compliqués à convaincre. Lorsque je me rendis à la réserve Sam m'accueillit avec respect et fierté. Comme d'habitude sa meute ne portait presque rien, ils avaient tout le temps chaud ayant quelques degrés de plus que les humains. Je retrouvais Jacob en short. La proportion de muscles, la taille du corps rendait cette pièce de tissus très petite face à ce géant et le rendait presque indécent. Enfin bon, après des siècles d'existence, je n'étais plus à ça près. Je le saluai poliment. Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Jared et Paul nous rejoignirent. Tout d'un coup j'avais vraiment chaud, peut-être parce qu'une meute de 8 loups (presque tous) matures se tenaient devant moi. J'avais beau être petite devant eux, ils n'en menaient pas large et moi (d'en bas) je savais me faire écouter. Seul Sam restait calme, Jacob lui, (je retins un soupir) était d'une nonchalance exaspérante. Quil et Seth en me voyant me firent un grand sourire, j'aimais bien ces deux têtes de pioche.

« Bon, je dois vous proposer une trêve à plus grande échelle, commençai-je directement

-Tiens, tiens on revient vers les loups maintenant ? » Jacob… D'un regard je le fis taire, il se tint plus correctement après cet avertissement silencieux.

« Le cyclone annoncé n'a rien avoir avec un phénomène météorologique disons… normal. Un phénix cherche à semer la discorde parmi nos civilisations. Cela ne concerne pas que Forks, pas que vous mais aussi les humains que vous protégez.

-Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? S'enquit Sam, les phénix ne sont pas des êtres heu… de lumière ?

- Pas celui-là, fis-je en secouant la tête. C'est le dernier de ce genre. Son pouvoir lui est monté à la tête, il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même.

-laisse moi deviner, intervint Jacob, tu as besoin de nous ?

-Jacob, tais-toi, ordonna Sam

- J'ai surtout besoin que tu grandisses un peu Jacob Black. Je viens à vous pour vous prévenir. Je suis le dernier rempart en quelque sorte. Si je n'arrive pas à le retenir, vous devrez vous alliez de nouveau avec nos ennemis héréditaires, oui tous sans exception », rajoutai-je avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de protester.

« Ce n'est ni un conseil ni une prière, il s'agit de votre survie.

Donc tu prends la décision et on doit l'exécuter, un dictateur romain en somme. Fit hargneux Paul, Si les suceurs de sang acceptent de t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Tu ne vois pas ? Je crois surtout que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Toutes les autres espèces ont accepté d'oublier leurs différends. Ce phénix qui arrive n'est pas seul, il a réussi à manipuler des créatures des eaux et d'autres encore, il les tient sous son joug contre leur gré et ils n'ont pas le choix. C'est l'un des pouvoirs exceptionnel des phénix très puissants : aller contre la volonté de la personne. Ce n'est pas parce que moi je m'y refuse que je ne peux pas.

- c'est une menace ? fit Paul sur le point de se transformer

- tu m'attaquerais ? Fis-je avec l'envie de rire, tu n'es pas le premier ! » Je remontai ma manche et leur laissai voir les marques dont l'un des leurs m'avait marquée. Je baissai ma manche et ouvrai les bras en signe de paix :

« Jamais je ne le ferai, j'ai le devoir de vous protéger, de protéger ce monde, pas de le diriger. C'est ma règle : vous laisser la liberté de choisir et d'agir en conséquence.

-Sauf si comme ce phénix on met la pagaille, commenta Jacob encore tourmenté par mes blessures

-Là j'interviens et je me fâche. » Dis-je avec un sourire. Je crois que Jacob n'avait auparavant jamais vu l'étendue de mes blessures, peut-être que cela lui permettrait à l'avenir d'être le meilleur loup au monde. Il serait un chef plus tard, un bon chef. Mais cela il l'ignorait encore, peut-être qu'un jour je lui dirai…comme si j'avais une chance de survivre à ce combat, pourtant j'aimerai bien revoir Quil, Seth et Embry… même Leah, elle et moi avions des choses à faire, je devais l'aider à comprendre, à faire son apprentissage. Elle aussi était unique. Même maintenant malgré la dispute je m'attachai à eux. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose pour un phénix. Mais comme j'aimais déjà des vampires, des humains et d'autres créatures farfelus pourquoi m'arrêterai-je là ?

J'amorçai un pas pour partir, Sam me retînt :

« Est-ce que nous te reverrons? » Je les regardai les uns après les autres, qui mourrait si je ne parvenais pas à détruire l'autre phénix ?

« Cela, commençai-je avec un petit sourire, il faudra le demander à Alice

-Alice ? Seth éclata de rire en comprenant :

« Alice le vampire ! » Jacob secoua la tête :

« Quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs ! » je m'inclinai ravie du compliment. Quil pourtant ne souriait plus et me dévisageait avec un air triste.

« Hey, je ne vais pas non plus droit à une mort certaine », tentai-je de le rassurer bien que je n'en étais pas vraiment sur. Je quittai la réserve sans me retourner, se faire des amis maintenant, marmonnai-je en moi-même comme si cela ne suffisait pas avec des vampires attachants.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » fit Edward derrière moi. J'avais du passer la ligne de démarcation sans m'en rendre compte. Je répliquai légèrement confuse :

« Bon d'accord, presque tous sont attachants, d'autres sont franchement agaçants !

-tu ne me le fais pas dire ! » Rétorqua-t-il blagueur.

Il me souriait joyeux. Comme Bella l'avait changé ! Non, c'était mieux, une véritable métamorphose. Alors je lui rendis son sourire et nous rejoignîmes les autres. Moi en gardant précieusement cachées mes dernières pensées sur la mort, mes amis, mon destin et cet infime battement de cœur que je ne voulais pas comprendre.


	7. Chapter 6 Jeux d'eau

**Chap.6 : quand une innocente rivière ravive un torrent de souvenirs**

De retour chez les Cullen, je retrouvais Bella en compagnie d'Alice et d'Esmé. Edward dès qu'il la vit, lui sourit amoureusement. En sa présence il resplendissait, Bella également. Tout de suite ils se retrouvèrent enlacés. Et dire que j'avais un psychopathe sur le dos qui m'attendait. Au fond de moi j'avais peur qu'il dise la vérité… Que nous soyons « ensemble ». Parfois je surprenais des regards d'Alice posés sur moi, songeurs. Elle nous avait dit que dans sa vision il parlait d'un rituel. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle sorte de rituel il pouvait s'agir. Et pourquoi Bella était-elle avec moi ? Certes il n'y avait pas meilleur protecteur qu'un phénix qui venait à bout de vampires et de loups-garous… Mais l'emmener au nez d'un autre phénix ? Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas avec elle ? Et les autres Cullen ? Je devais me battre seule contre l'ennemi, c'était mon devoir et mettre en péril mes amis allait contre tout bon sens, contre toutes les fibres de mon être corrigeai-je en moi-même. Ce n'était pas pour des raisons rationnelles que je voulais les mettre à l'écart mais parce que je ne supporterai pas de les perdre. Non, il n'était pas question qu'ils interviennent.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, fit Edward

- Arrêtes ça ! M'exaspérai-je

-Quoi ? demanda Bella. Edward ne pouvait rien lui refuser surtout avec ses yeux là

« Edward, non !

-Ca nous concerne tous Flo, elle ne veut pas nous impliquer dans la bataille » expliqua-t-il à sa famille en ignorant mes protestations.

« Rêve mon pote, affirma Emmett en me sautant dessus, sois déjà contente que je te laisse le phénix pour toi toute seule ! » Je le repoussai en maugréant.

« Mais on a récupéré un phénix râleur ma parole, rigola Emmett, est-ce qu'une douche froide la mettrait de meilleure humeur ?

- Je vais t'arracher la tête, le menaçai-je

-Je parie pour Flo fit Jasper

- Emmett… commença Rosalie

- Merci mon cœur de me soutenir, fit le colosse

- … Tu vas te faire ratatiner finit-elle » J'éclatai de rire devant sa tête, et nous finîmes tout les deux à l'eau, lui parce que je ne voulais pas le décapiter et moi pour ne pas trop le vexer. Trempés jusqu'aux os nous nous dévisageâmes un instant circonspects avant d'éclater de rire devant notre public hilare.

Il se releva et sortit de l'eau, je me mis sur mes jambes et m'apprêtai à sortir de l'eau quand une force invisible m'en empêcha. Je trébuchai et tombai à genoux dans l'eau ; le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Je tentai de lutter contre cette force, ce qui m'arracha un cri. Mes vies défilèrent dans ma tête très rapidement pourtant j'enregistrai tout leurs mouvements. A l'extérieur j'eux l'impression de changer plusieurs fois de formes à chaque fois qu'une vie m'apparaissait, quel spectacle cela devait être! Je n'avais qu'un aperçu relatif de ces transformations successives en me distinguant dans le reflet de l'eau. C'était terrifiant, mon visage changeait, mes yeux, mon corps, mes habits, ma corpulence, mon âge…à un rythme hallucinant. Puis je revins à mon état initial, à cette vie : Florence. J'étais entière, je savais à présent avoir retrouvé toutes mes existences à travers les siècles, j'étais phénix. Jamais encore mes vies antérieures n'avaient résonné en moi-même avec autant d'unité, cette force si puissante, c'était une énergie qui me soulevait et pulsait de toutes les fibres de mon être. Nous faisions front ensemble, elles me protégeaient et me rendaient invincible.

Je devenais guerrière et sentis l'appel de l'adversaire. Il mourait lui aussi d'envie de se confronter. Un corps à corps différent disait-il nous allions bien voir qui de nous deux aurait le dernier mot. En ce moment il cherchait à m'intimider en me bloquant, bientôt l'effet disparaîtrait, je le savais pour l'avoir déjà senti dans l'une de mes vies. Si dans mes vies antérieures j'ai pu être assez faible pour te laisser vivre pensai-je, maintenant toutes sont déterminées à me voir te détruire. Et je t'anéantirai. Ma pensée résonna avec d'autant plus de force que mes réincarnations s'unissaient à moi.

La famille ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, voyant que je ne réagissais pas à leur appel, ils s'approchèrent prêt à me secourir si ce n'était pas une farce. Lors de mes métamorphoses ils s'étaient reculés d'un bond sous le choc de ce phénomène, puis inquiets attendaient le bon moment pour intervenir. Quand je retrouvais la forme qu'ils connaissaient, j'inspirai à fond. Incapable de parler pour leur expliquer je levai la tête vers le ciel. Le cyclone était tout proche, je les regardai et perçus l'étincelle de compréhension dans leurs pupilles dorées. Alors dans un effort surhumain qui m'arracha un cri de rage je me hissai de la rivière sans me rendre compte que j'emportai avec moi des gerbes d'eau qui gravitaient autour de moi.

Bella s'approcha de moi et me soutînt :

« Ca va aller. » Elle me souriait, malgré sa peur que je décelai dans son regard elle était confiante. Alors je compris ce qu'il me fallait faire. Là où je m'étais toujours cru faible ou incapable, mon instinct me soufflait maintenant qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une force.

« Edward ? » Demandai-je à une pensée non formulée, il hocha la tête en comprenant mon cheminement. J'avais mis à nu devant lui ce que je pensai être la signification de la vision d'Alice et l'importance que Bella soit là. Près de moi je pourrai sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive accroître son don de futur vampire. Pour inventer cela, il fallait bien être phénix... Mais mon fidèle ami me donna la permission de mettre en place ce plan complètement dingue. Malgré le fait que je dus lui confier que Bella serait un jour ou l'autre vampire qu'il le veuille ou nonet qu'elle aurait un don phénoménal il accepta que je l'emmène loin de lui…

« Bella accroche toi à moi. » Sans réfléchir elle obéit. Je sentis une douleur dans mes omoplates, mais n'y attachai guère d'importance, je savais déjà ce qu'il se passait. Je vis les yeux de mes vampires s'écarquiller devant ce prodige, je me découvrais à eux dans toute la splendeur et la terreur de l'être légendaire que j'incarnais. Je déployai mes ailes qui étaient aussi dorées que les yeux de nos amis vampires. Avant de partir, je regardai Edward « je veillerai sur elle comme tu le ferai » pensai-je avec force. Je m'attardai un instant sur leurs visages, ils étaient fiers, magnifiques et prêts à se battre ; pour moi… ils sont ma famille pensai-je. Mais jamais je ne leur dirai, jamais je n'oserai… Je suis un être mythique m'assenai-je, attache toi tant que tu veux à ceux que tu protèges, c'est ton problème mais après il faut assumer. Je leur souriais pour leur insuffler : que sais-je… du courage ? De l'espoir ? Peut-être juste ce que je me refusai à dire… mais qu'ils devaient sentir ou qu'Alice finirait par voir un jour ou l'autre. Avant qu'aucun n'eût le temps de me retenir je pris mon envol, tenant fermement Bella avec un bras.

« Pas d'adieux, murmurai-je à moi-même

-Tu as peur ? », Fit Bella inquiète pour moi. Je baissai mon visage vers elle et lui souriait :

« Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur. » Elle hésita un moment, je repris :

« Bella, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des plumes que tu dois me faire avaler des couleuvres.. » Elle rit de ma blague pitoyable :

« Tu as beau être un phénix, ton humour ne s'est pas amélioré !

-Je dirai bien que je laisse tomber mais ce n'est peut être pas le mot approprié. Allez qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ? » Nous arrivions, je le sentais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant le combat et j'avais hâte d'être face à mon adversaire pour savoir enfin si mes vies me cachaient quelque chose ou s'il avait menti. Néanmoins quelque chose m'importait encore plus sur le moment : Bella.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir peur de la mort puisque tu seras toujours réincarné.

En principe oui.

Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

Bella…

S'il te plaît.

Je crois n'avoir jamais réussi à vaincre ce phénix ce qui me pousse à me demander si lui a réussi à me terrasser. M'aurait-il épargné ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? J'ai peur de ses raisons, j'ai peur qu'il soit effectivement un genre d'âme sœur, cela me terrorise. Succomberai-je à nouveau ?

C'est un amour destructeur, murmura Bella

Mais plus je réfléchis et cette peur n'est rien à côté de celle de vous perdre. Tu vois je suis terrifiée, mais sans cette peur comment trouverai-je le courage de l'affronter ?

J'ai l'impression que tes pensées te conduisent à une issue fatale, à chaque fois que je t'ai entendue tu rassurais les autres, tu étais optimiste voire insouciante par moments. Alors non tu n'as pas peur de mourir… j'ai même l'impression que tu attends la mort, que tu la souhaites fit Bella soudain très angoissée

Pas jusque là tempérai-je, mais je ne reculerai pas devant elle.

Tu es une tête de mule ! » bougonna-t-elle. Je la regardai surprise et éclatai de rire, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Je la déposai doucement à terre, elle me retint encore un moment :

« Tu ne leur a pas fait d'adieux.

-En effet

-Tu penses mourir, hein ?

Non je n'ai pas besoin de leur dire adieu parce que je sais qu'on va tous se retrouver !

Tu recommences

Pardon ?

A me rassurer ! » Une rafale plus forte que les autres nous atteignit je fis face à l'océan.

« Cramponne toi à moi et quand j'avancerai tu resteras ici d'accord ? » Bella s'exécuta. Elle ne tremblait pas et son contact m'apaisait. Ne pas être seule me donnait encore plus de détermination qu'avant. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse d'être à plusieurs, mais une force. Et je la partageai avec Bella. Ainsi le don qu'elle aurait du développer en étant vampire je le décuplai maintenant et l'en entourai. Celle-ci du s'en apercevoir :

« Florence ! » Elle voulut me tirer en arrière par la taille, j'étais très proche du précipice… Je résistai et posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour me dégager :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je nous protège. » Bella hocha la tête rassurée, le vent ne semblait pas traverser la bulle dorée, je souris cela pourrait lui servir plus tard. J'avançai de nouveau et me détachai de cette aura protectrice. Je sentis un picotement dans ma main droite, je serrai ma paume, le pommeau d'une épée si trouvait, cela s'avérait pratique d'avoir été mage à une autre époque.

Je levai mon arme et criai comme lors de notre dernière rencontre connue de moi :

« Viens ! Je t'attends ! » La tempête était sur nous à présent et le vent me giflait le visage. Je ne me démontai pas et avançai au bord de la falaise.

Cette fois-ci je menaçai le ciel de mon épée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, prends moi ! Aurai-tu peur ? » Le vent mugit encore plus fort et je crus entendre un hurlement. Alors seulement je discernais mon ennemi : l'homme phénix avait changé de mon souvenir. Il lévitait à présent, des pierres gravitaient près de lui, il utilisait déjà ses capacités psychiques pour m'impressionner : pathétique…

« A nouveau réunis… murmura-t-il, mon ennemi dévisagea Bella, est-ce ton témoin ? Parfait, j'ai également les miens », fit-il en désignant les créatures aquatiques. J'observai ses complices qui de nouveau avaient cru à son chant envoûteur, ils avaient troqué leur liberté et acceptaient d'aller contre leur nature. Ils avaient accepté cette servitude. Ces êtres étaient intelligents et avaient choisi leur destin. Par là même ils choisissaient leur mort. Ma voix aurait pu faire trembler la terre :

« Je vous avais prévenu.

Que crois-tu faire, ma chérie, tu es seule ! J'éclatai de rire devant ses yeux méfiants

Pas cette fois ! »répondit une voix à ma place, je me retournai et mon visage s'illumina de joie en voyant que les vampires n'étaient pas seuls. Alice souriait ; elle aussi très fière de son coup de bluff. Le phénix en face ne moi de décolérait pas, il fulminait :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus seule que je ne t'aurai pas.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! » Il lança un appel à ses complices qui se jetèrent hors de l'eau pour m'atteindre, ayant Bella toujours derrière moi je ne voulais pas la laisser sans qu'elle ait rejoint les autres. Je saisis fermement mon épée et assenai un coup terrible dans la roche, des monceaux de pierre dévalèrent la pente et écrasèrent une part des assaillants. J'entendis Bella crier derrière moi, je me détournai vivement et me précipitai sur elle, l'attrapant par le col je nous envoyai à 10mètres de hauteur avant qu'une autre créature, qui rampante aurait pu la blesser.

« Voila donc ton point faible, s'exclama le phénix, cette humaine !

-N'essaye même pas ! grondai-je » je déposai Bella sur terre, elle voulut me retenir un instant sentant qu'elle risquait de ne pas me revoir, je lui lançai un regard intimant le silence et devant ses yeux embués de larmes, je lui souris avant de m'envoler à la rencontre de ce phénix. Sans vraiment les voir, je percevais chaque mouvement de mes alliés, les vampires et les loups-garous s'attaquaient aux créatures des eaux et autres êtres rampants. Je découvris que d'autres espèces les avaient rejoint aussi bien dans les deux camps. Je levai la tête et croisai le rictus méprisant de l'homme, je fonçai sur lui et m'arrêtai à un mètre. Nous nous tournions autour pour éprouver l'adresse de l'adversaire.

« Tu m'as manqué, commença-t-il

Maintenant que je te vois, je sais que tu as menti.

Sur notre amour ? Jamais, protesta-t-il, c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, tes autres vies sont aussi butées et caractérielles que toi, mais je vais te rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

De l'au-delà parce que tu n'iras pas autre part ! » l'avertis-je tandis que nous échangions les premiers coups d'épée.

PDV Bella

Je me sentais inutile, voire pire dangereuse pour la survie de ma famille et de Florence. Ils devaient constamment se battre et à la fois garder un œil sur moi, pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ? Je ne comprenais pas le plan d'Edward et de Florence. Je cherchais un moyen d'aider mon amie, car ma famille s'en sortait très bien avec l'aide des loups-garous. Je me doutais que parmi les autres intervenants devaient se cacher des légendes mais ils gardaient forme humaine, encore une stratégie pour tromper l'ennemi.

Le combat qui se déroulait au dessus de nos têtes était terrifiant, je levai les yeux fascinés par leur vitesse. Je pouvais suivre cette lutte grâce aux éclats dorés que projetait Florence ou aux sons des coups que je pouvais entendre comme le bruit du tonnerre. A un moment ils se reculèrent tout les deux se mesurant du regard, Florence avait réussi à le blesser :

« Tu penses vraiment me battre ? fit le phénix, ton avantage tient juste de tes ailes et que nous sommes en l'air, mais je peux également les faire apparaître ! » Sur ce il cessa de faire graviter des pierres autour de lui comme défense et des ailes apparurent aussitôt dans son dos. Elles étaient aussi grandes que celles de Florence mais le doré avait disparu, elles étaient … en métal ?! Pourtant elles ne semblaient pas lui peser, mais lui donner encore plus de force pour voler :

« Maintenant on va vraiment pouvoir s'amuser ! », fit-il en dardant un regard sauvage sur mon amie, je criais en le voyant foncer sur elle sans que Flo ne fasse aucun geste pour l'esquiver. Le choc fut intense, je les vis tout deux s'accrocher et lutter pour repousser l'autre, dans un lieu différent j'aurai pu les comparer à deux lutteurs grecs. Florence avait accusé le coup pour l'amener plus près d'elle et l'atteindre, ils confrontaient leur force, aucun ne semblait prendre le pas sur l'autre. J'entendis mon amie pousser un rugissement et dans un regain d'énergie réussir à le frapper. Soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi et me retournai vivement, je retenais un hurlement de frayeur, j'étais encerclé par des… fantômes ?

« Florence !

-Reste à l'intérieur, il ne t'arrivera rien ! »Promit-elle avec force. Je vis la bulle dorée qui me protégeait prendre de l'ampleur. Je comprenais que ces fantômes me servaient d'escorte. Je retournai au combat qui se poursuivait en hauteur, Florence me dévisageait comme partagée avec l'envie de me rejoindre pour me protéger et en finir avec ce phénix.

Elle ne vit pas la deuxième attaque du phénix derrière elle, j'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur, il s'agrippait à son dos, l'empêchant de voler et maltraitant ses ailes, il la tenait par la gorge :

« Elle t'épuise n'est-ce pas ? Tout ces efforts que tu fais pour les protéger sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Alors qu'au contraire si mes serviteurs étaient détruits cela ne me ferait absolument rien. Laisse toi aller, voyons, tes vies n'attendent que ça je le sens et toi aussi, libère toi de toute cette énergie…

Non ! », cria-t-elle avec force, Florence se débattit et parvînt à se libérer, griffant au passage ce phénix. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et sourit :

« Alors tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? » Je vis mon amie se pétrifier.


	8. Chapter 7 Souvenirs douloureux

**Chap.7 Pas facile de se battre quand ton passé te revient à la figure**

PDV Florence

Mes ailes étaient douloureuses et ma gorge gardait la brûlure de son contact. Mes ses yeux étaient la pire des blessures. Me parvenaient par flash des souvenirs que mes vies ne contrôlaient plus, alors de fureur je redoublai la vitesse et la force de mes attaques.

« Je devais me trouvais dans une sorte de temple datant de l'Antiquité, et étais vêtue d'une toge très élégante. Je m'appuyais contre un pilier de marbre et pouffais de rire.

« Je t'ai vu ! » me cria une superbe voix masculine, alors j'éclatai de rire et me mettais à courir en zigzaguant parmi les piliers pour le semer, un jeune homme me barra la route :

« Mais comment ? Balbutiai-je

-C'était une ruse ! Je t'ai entendu rire sans savoir où tu étais et c'est la seule sortie ! » De nouveau j'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il s'approchait et me caressait le visage, je reculai méfiante :

« Allons je ne vais pas te mordre. Se moqua-t-il.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie, fis-je malicieuse

-tu serais bien la seule de toute l'Italie ! s'exclama ce jeune homme

-cela me convient parfaitement ! » Nous éclatâmes de rire et il me prit la main avant de courir dehors pour voir un magnifique soleil éblouir la cité. » »

Je revenais à moi et prit conscience de sa main sur la mienne, lui aussi avait revécu ce moment. Je fronçai les sourcils et réattaquai :

« Tu mens !

non et tu le sens fit-il doucement » de nouveau je parai ses coups et répliquai. Un autre souvenir me saisit plus impérieux que l'autre.

« J'étais un esprit, celui là même que j'avais vu dans mon premier rêve, mais je souriais. Une personne derrière moi me serra dans ses bras, à ma grande stupeur je posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il souffla à mon oreille :

« Je t'aime

Je sais, fis-je avec un sourire et en voulant m'échapper de son étreinte

Ne cesseras tu jamais de te jouer de moi ? fit-il amusé

Non, répondis-je en riant, j'aime trop t'agacer. » Je m'asseyais nonchalamment sur l'herbe en fixant mon interlocuteur. Il me rejoint et se pencha jusqu'à être très proche de mon visage :

« Dis-le…

Non… fis-je avec un sourire innocent

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé », boudai-je. Il éclata de rire et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Alors que je fermai les yeux des cris se répercutèrent et des appels à l'aide. Je bondis sur mes pieds et aperçus une lueur rougeoyante provenant de la ville qui m'inquiéta :

« Que… commençai-je en me dégageant rapidement de lui. Un incident faisait rage. Nous étions à Londres en 1666, le gigantesque incendie… Je me retournai :

« Il faut les aider ! » Il secoua la tête :

« C'est trop tard !

-Jamais ! » Criai-je de toutes mes forces pour courir au secours des humains. Je me fondai dans la masse et cherchai l'origine de cet incendie, je me doutai de ce que j'allais trouver : un dragon. Je l'interpellai :

« Arrête cela ! » Il s'inclina avec respect mais répliqua :

« Je ne peux pas sage Phénix, on me l'a ordonné.

-Qui a assez d'orgueil pour oser croire que tu dois lui obéir ?

- Celui… » Il hurla de douleur et fut détruit sur l'instant, je me détournai pour déterminer l'attaque, je retrouvai mon compagnon :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela !

Il fallait le détruire !

Il n'était pas le responsable, une personne le contrôlait !

A ton avis ! » Je restai sans voix

« Tu n'as pas fait cela…

Si et ce n'est pas le premier, il allait nous dénoncer !

NOUS ?

Tu es avec moi ou contre moi ! » rugit-il avant de s'enfuir. Enfin je comprenais tout ces meurtres, mes proches qui disparaissaient… ils avaient compris la transformation d'un des deux phénix et avaient voulu me prévenir. Je ressentis une sourde colère s'emparer de moi alliée à la douleur de la perte de mes amis et quelque chose de plus profond aussi : la trahison. Je me lançai à sa poursuite… »

« Et ce n'est que le début », déclara mon ennemi qui croisait l'épée avec la mienne à présent.

« Nouvelle époque, des huttes m'entouraient, des personnes aux vêtements sommaires allaient et venaient. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une fête en l'honneur d'un Dieu. Je restai inaperçue dans la foule, souriant à des camarades que je reconnaissais. Je rejoignis à l'orée de la forêt un homme loup.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Regarde les étoiles, se borna-t-il à dire. » Je me rendis compte que j'arrivai à lire le ciel d'une façon très différente des humains.

« Oh ! Ils sont en péril…

Regarde la cause, cet homme.

Quoi ! Il n'a pas osé, je l'avais prévenu, il a signé un accord avec les autres tribus, il va en payer les conséquences ! » Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans cette hargne, cette impulsivité belliqueuse. L'homme à mes cotés me retînt :

« Attends… ne réagis pas ainsi, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions.

mais… Il a égorgé des innocents, protestai-je

En le tuant, tu n'arrangeras rien. Il a choisi de les sacrifier.

C'est injuste, ces victimes ne l'ont pas choisi, lui ! » Il me prit par l'épaule, tentant de me calmer et me sourit :

« Je sais… mais réfléchis à une punition moins expéditive…

Lui ôter la vue.

Pourquoi ?

Il prétend être devin, et bien sans ses yeux il ne pourra plus lire l'avenir et massacrer ses victimes. » Il hocha la tête visiblement fier de mon raisonnement. Nous commençâmes à marcher en silence :

« C'est tellement dur de se contrôler… comment y arrives-tu ?

Mon mentor me l'a appris

Ah ! Si tu commences à me dire que je suis ton élève…

Loin de là ! Un disciple… me taquina-t-il

Attention à toi vieux corbeau ! » Il éclata de rire et me prit dans ses bras :

« Mon amie, cela te va ?

Pour l'instant…

Tu voudrais plus ? », fit-il soudain sérieux, je crus percevoir des battements de cœur qui allaient plus vite, les miens ou les siens ?

« Je ne suis pas prête à plus, fis-je en baissant la tête, il releva mon menton gentiment :

« Je crois au contraire que tu es prête mais que tu l'ignores

-Je… je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, mon caractère emporte sur mon jugement

- C'est pour cela que je t'aime, avoua-t-il franchement

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu t'es encore imprégnée de moi ! M'exclamai-je confuse

- Que veux-tu, je t'attends depuis des siècles, fit-il sérieux » Je gardai le silence, nos respirations résonnaient à l'unisson. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je à bout de souffle horrifiée

Tu retrouves ta véritable nature, mon amour ? me nargua-t-il, tes vies antérieures ne voulaient visiblement pas me tuer, toi non plus en conséquence ricana-t-il satisfait

Tu peux toujours le croire ! » M'exclamai-je déterminée. La colère, la haine tout sentiment superflu m'avait abandonné. J'avais été mauvaise, impulsive, gouvernée par mes émotions, et lui avait changé comme un exact contraire… Maintenant que je savais cela, je devais retrouver l'équilibre de mon esprit, le combattre serait ma dernière action, pour mes amis, pour moi, pour lui…il serait libéré. Il me saisit à la gorge de nouveau il prenait le dessus :

« Ces découvertes te choquent ma chérie ? Allons, reste avec moi, désormais. Je prends ce silence pour un oui, » fit-il rageusement en m'empêchant de parler. Il m'embrassa alors de toute sa force et ses lèvres me brûlèrent. Je lui donnai un coup dans l'estomac, furieux il recula son visage et cria :

« Tu n'as donc rien compris, tu préfères rester avec ces immortels ! C'est avec moi que tu dois passer cette éternité tu m'entends !

-Tu peux toujours courir, soufflai-je » De rage il frappa de toutes ses forces. Je me laissais tomber, incapable de parer l'attaque ou de me reprendre. Je chutai lourdement, et dérapai sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, laissant une trace visible sur la roche. Mon corps me faisait affreusement mal, je mordais mes lèvres sous la douleur des coups. J'entendis Bella crier mon nom, je me relevai péniblement. Mon adversaire se jeta sur moi, je me retrouvais de nouveau à terre :

« Tu ne me battras jamais ! Tu es trop faible et tu l'as toujours été !

-Laissez la tranquille ! » Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille : Bella. Elle lui balançait des pierres et l'agonisait d'injures jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une si petite personne pouvait connaître un vocabulaire si grossier. Le phénix pâlit sous l'affront et me fixa :

« C'est là tout ce que tu as trouvé ! Une humaine pour te protéger !

-Non, soufflai-je en riant, une amie ! »

Je parvenais à le rejeter en arrière, d'un bond je me tenais debout, prête à me battre, grâce à Bella j'avais réussi à me défaire de son emprise. Il enchaînait les frappes, j'esquivai mais n'attaquai plus, je devais maintenir la distance entre lui et mes proches.

« Tu les préfères donc à moi, tu es à moi depuis des siècles ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je détruirai ce qu'il y a sur notre passage ! » Il lança son épée sur Bella, je fus plus rapide et m'y opposai, la lame me transperça le flanc. Je tombai à genoux.

« Tu ne leur feras pas de mal ! » Assenai-je sereine. Je retirai la lame et la prit pour me relever. Je cognai les deux épées et les faisais disparaître en même temps. Alors commença un nouveau combat encore plus féroce, je ne bougeai pas et endurai les coups. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour me battre mais parvenais à maintenir l'énergie nécessaire pour protéger mes amis.

« Bats-toi, hurla-t-il

Non. Répondis-je calme à présent

Alors je te tuerai ! » Il parvînt à percer ma défense me saisit et s'envola avec moi. Il balaya la scène du regard, mes amis étaient sains et saufs, ces créatures avaient disparus. Cela le laissa de marbre, il s'adressa à eux :

« Regardez donc votre phénix ! Vous n'avez pas choisi le meilleur ! » Je ne me débattais pas, regardant une dernière fois mes chers protégés vivants.

Puis je plongeai dans les yeux de mon adversaire, un dernier souvenir nous assaillit :

« « Florence ! » Je me retournai et le vit enfin ! Je le pris dans mes bras, heureuse.

« Tu es sain et sauf !

-Grâce à toi, mon amour ! Mais tu es blessée. Je passai ma main sur ma joue

- Une jolie cicatrice en perspective

-D'un phénix ? Je hochai la tête sérieuse.

-Tu m'aimeras toujours, même quand je serai complètement défigurée à force de te sauver ? » Il éclata de rire et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras :

« Quelle question ! Pour toujours et même plus ! » »

« Tu avais promis, soufflai-je, que t'ai-je fait à travers ces vies pour mériter ta douleur ?

le monde t'a enlevé à moi, les hommes m'ont séparé de toi.

Ne tourne pas le dos à nos vies, murmurai-je perdue » Il me relâcha et me dévisagea

« Tu me crois ? » J'opinai trop faible pour répondre :

« Tu en veux au monde de nous avoir séparé… compris-je

Je hais tout ce qui n'est pas toi.

Nous sommes phénix et nous ne faisons pas partie de la destinée.

Je ne le suis plus, et si je ne peux t'avoir près de moi, alors personne n'aura de destin ! » Cria-t-il. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire, détruire ce monde, il avait acquis tellement de puissance, qu'il en était capable. Alors je résolus de protéger une dernière fois ce monde, je le pris dans mes bras et dans une dernière étreinte nous entourait de mes ailes. Toutes nos vies défilèrent, chacune dans les bras de l'autre, je levai la tête, mes vies nous encerclait à présent et me souriaient avec fierté, j'avais recouvré notre honneur, notre justice et notre amour. Alors elles hochèrent la tête et levèrent les bras comme ses gigantesques statues protectrices des cités antiques. Je ne vis plus rien que ces lumières blanches, pensant dans un souffle que j'allais mourir, et je l'acceptai.


	9. Chapter 8 A nous la liberté

**Chap.8 A nous la liberté !**

PDV Bella

Florence était en très mauvaise posture, elle accusait les coups sans broncher. Lorsque l'autre phénix la souleva du sol, je voulus l'en empêcher mais les vampires qui m'avaient rejointe me retinrent. Il allait la tuer je criais son nom de désespoir. Je la vis les entourer de ses ailes. Je hurlai son nom à présent, elle allait se sacrifier, elle le savait, elle ne reculerait pas. Je tombai à genoux, ivre de douleur. Je levai la tête de nouveau et vis toutes ses formes autour des phénix, mes Florence les entouraient. Alors je compris que mon amie était en accord avec toutes les parts d'elle-même.

PDV Alice

Je me figeai d'effroi et tombai à genoux près de Bella, ma vision avait été très claire, je perdais Florence, ma chère amie, ma confidente, ma sœur. Jusqu'à ce que cette lumière m'éblouisse à mon tour et ma vision change, j'assistai alors à l'adieu du phénix.

PDV Edward

J'enlaçai Bella et Alice pour les soutenir. Voir ces deux êtres souffrir était une épreuve terrible pour moi. J'entendais les pensées du vrai phénix, je voyais ses souvenirs défiler mais plus que tout je sentais sa souffrance. Une fois de plus elle passait outre ses sentiments personnels, sa culpabilité, son remord, le regret de ne pas avoir osé nous dire pour ne faire place qu'à un sentiment de justice Celui du vrai phénix, l'Unique.

PDV Florence

Tour était blanc autour de nous, je tenais dans mes bras le corps agonisant de… mon ami ? Mon ennemi ? Mon amour ? Il me dévisageait admiratif :

« Tu as réussi…

-quoi dont ? Soufflai-je partagée entre le sentiment de victoire et le cœur brisé de le voir souffrir.

- A repousser tes limites, tu as fait don de toute ton énergie pour les protéger. Tu… » Il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux sous la douleur :

« Tu les as sauvé. Il esquissa un sourire, malgré ton sale caractère. » Il eut un petit rire étranglé, je rie avec lui.

« Tu es donc l'unique phénix à présent

-Non, attends, le suppliai-je, ne meurs pas. » C'était peine perdue mais je ne pouvais croire que… non ! Mes pensées se contredisaient, il devait mourir ! Mais c'était lui qui m'avait appris le bien, lui qui m'avait détourné de mes emportements…

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? demanda t-il dans un souffle

Ce que tu m'as appris », je suppose, soufflai-je, il sourit et une lueur passa dans ses yeux mais il garda le silence, alors je pris la parole :

« Je crois que c'est à moi de te le dire maintenant… » Il me regarda étonné, je murmurai :

« Je t'aime… » Je souris de ma maladresse.

« Je sais… fit-il ensuite, je t'aime aussi » Je vis le remord dans ses yeux, je secouai la tête :

« Je le sais aussi, repose toi. » Il secoua la tête

Tu me parles de repos éternel… et je ne te reverrai plus jamais » je vis une larme couler sur sa joue,

« Chacun son tour d'oublier l'autre, non ? » plaisantai-je mais le cœur n'y était pas et j'étouffai un sanglot. Il le vit et caressa ma joue :

« Je te fais encore souffrir… j'appuyai mon visage contre sa paume

Cela prouve que je suis en vie. » Je ne retins plus mes larmes. Des larmes de phénix… mais celles-ci ne guériraient jamais mon cœur, ni la blessure de l'aimé.

« Alors je devrais te dire adieux, je secouai la tête

C'est juste un au revoir, murmurai-je, en prononçant pour la première fois son prénom : Elias. » Il sourit de nouveau :

« J'avais oublié ce nom… je promis :

« Je ne l'oublierai jamais » Il me dévisagea longuement et ferma les yeux. Le blanc disparut, je me retrouvai de nouveau sur cette plage entourée de rochers que j'aimai tant. Le corps du phénix reposait dans mes bras, mes ailes repliées je le contemplai en silence. Je le serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras et soufflai sur son visage. Alors l'enveloppe corporelle disparut, laissant place à une minuscule étoile qui reposait dans ma main. Je me relevai :

« Florence… » Je me retournai, ils étaient tous là, ma peine devait se voir car ils gardèrent le silence. Je plissai les yeux, cherchant les mots :

« Merci… merci d'être parvenus à vous entendre et avoir… » Je m'étranglai, « vaincu la menace. Vous êtes libres à présent de continuer vos existences. Sachez que ma reconnaissance envers vous est éternelle. » Je regardai fixement les vampires pour qu'ils comprennent le sens de mes paroles : ils n'étaient plus damnés. Comprenant qu'ils pouvaient partir, la plupart des espèces se retirèrent à ce moment et seuls les Cullen restèrent :

« Je crois… qu'il est temps que je laisse le monde agir seul. » Je regardai l'étoile dans ma paume :

« Bella ? » Elle s'avança, refoulant les larmes. Cela devait lui être aussi pénible qu'à moi mais je devais leur faire mes adieux maintenant car je risquais de ne plus jamais les revoir, jusqu'à la fin du moins...

« Tu as été très courageuse », murmurai-je. « Pour une humaine s'entend », fis-je avec un petit sourire forcé, « voire carrément suicidaire » Elle rit et étouffa un sanglot en même temps. Mue par un mouvement spontané elle me pris dans ses bras, Alice nous rejoignit, je la serrai fort contre moi, et les regardai toutes les deux :

« Mes amies… Vous saurez où je me retire et si je m'éveille, leur promis-je. » Bella eut une lueur d'espoir :

« Cela ne risque pas de se produire, avant très longtemps, les prévins-je

Alors nous attendrons, déclara Bella. » Je hochai la tête et me tournai vers les autres Cullen, je souriais.

« Adieux mes amis. » Et m'envolais sans leur donner le temps de voir mes larmes. Ce fut le dernier jour où je pleurai.

Sur une montagne que nul être n'avait encore foulé, où le soleil et la lune étaient si proches qu'il ne faisait jamais noir, je me mettais à genoux et portai l'étoile à mes lèvres :

« Que ta vie commence ici.» L'étoile glissa dans la terre, je posai mes deux mains pour la recouvrir et une fleur y poussa. Une fleur éternelle… qui durerait tant qu'il y aurait le phénix. Cette fleur se nomme Elias pensai-je, comme le chant du phénix, comme les chagrins d'amour et les retrouvailles des amants, comme se nomme mon cœur : Elias... Je caressai doucement les pétales :

« Que la mienne finisse près de toi… murmurai-je » Je fermai les yeux et devenais statue millénaire.

PDV Bella

Ca y est… elle était parti… Je ne pouvais imaginer ne jamais la revoir : Florence, le phénix, mon amie…comment expliquer cela à sa famille ? On lui devait bien cela, l'aider une dernière fois pour ne pas faire souffrir ceux qui l'aimait…Je m'appuyai contre Edward, c'est tellement dur de perdre une amie. Bien sur j'étais certaine de la revoir, mais quand ? Et comment justifier sa disparition ? Car elle avait bien l'intention de s'en aller pendant un bon bout de temps. Je rentrais chez moi avec Edward qui me soutenait. Nous ne savions pas que quelqu'un allait nous donner la réponse à notre problème :

« Mais où étais tu ! s'exclama Charlie, aucun mot pour me prévenir ni de téléphone où te joindre !

-J'étais avec Florence et la famille Cullen. Commençai-je surprise, mais je t'ai donné le numéro de Florence, non ? Elle a même laissé un mot ici avant de m'emmener.

- Je n'en ai trouvé nulle part et qui est cette Florence ?

- Tu plaisantes, murmurai-je abasourdie, Flo la voisine, celle que je connais depuis l'enfance.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler ronchonna mon père. » Je n'insistai pas lorsque je senti Edward presser ma main discrètement.

« Je vais te laisser, souffla-t-il à mon adresse, puis plus haut il rajouta : au revoir chef Swan !» Il fila dehors, ignorant les ronchonnements de mon père. Je savais qu'il m'attendait dans ma chambre et m'y précipitai aussitôt :

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire à ton avis ?

Je crois qu'elle a effacé toute trace de son passage…

Mais nous…

Nous sommes différents, nous sommes ses amis… » il me prit dans ses bras en voyant mes larmes couler de nouveau.

Elle vous aimait tellement, fis-je pensivement

Je l'ai entendu sans qu'elle le sache… oui, elle avait des sentiments très forts pour nous, c'est remarquable chez un phénix.

Pourquoi ?

Normalement ils ne s'attachent jamais, elle n'a pas eu peur elle d'affronter ces sentiments. Cela la rendue plus vivante.

Et plus forte supposai-je

Oui… murmura-t-il » Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Notre amie nous avait unis et maintenant qu'elle était partie, elle nous manquait terriblement. Nous pourrions ne parler d'elle qu'entre nous désormais.

Malgré cette tristesse en pensant à Flo il y avait aussi du bonheur, avec ces moments précieux qu'est l'amitié. J'aimais Edward, il m'aimait et je savais que je deviendrais un vampire bien qu'il ne voulut pas l'entendre pour l'instant. Nous étions ensemble et fait l'un pour l'autre. Je savais qu'il me faudrait me battre pour être près de lui car nous avions beau être des âmes sœurs rien n'est acquis et nous avions tout deux un sacré caractère. Nous savions aussi que d'autres aventures risquaient de nous tomber sur la tête. Mais j'étais avec Edward, et avec lui je n'avais pas besoin de paradis, je n'avais besoin que de lui.

Note de l'auteur ^^

Fini…

Je ne voulais pas rester sur une note trop triste mais je voyais mal le phénix revenir bien gentiment à Forks.

J'ai toujours eut l'impression que Flo se sentait de trop, maintenant elle a trouvé sa place et est en accord avec soi-même. Et puis Elias ne pouvait pas redevenir gentil juste parce que sa chérie se souvient qu'elle l'a aimé. Quoique… j'ai été tenté…

Pendant toute l'histoire je me suis demandée ce qu'il fallait faire de Florence, je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est déjà un bon début… mais avec tous ces couples cela devenait problématique. Fallait-il lui trouver un amoureux pour qu'elle se sente moins seule, plus normale ? Cela deviendrait un conte de fée si tout le monde tombait amoureux… Alors j'ai cherché des noises aux autres couples, tomberait-elle amoureuse de Bella, d'Edward ? Mais j'aime trop ce couple pour les séparer et Flo est censée les aider. Alors j'ai pensé à un amour refoulé au nom de l'amitié. Mais cela faisait souffrir Flo, surtout qu'elle se cherche beaucoup. Comme j'aimais malgré tout cette idée (compliqué cette auteur…) je vous laisse le choix d'en décider et n'est pas exclu cette idée (il faut lire entre les lignes). J'ai pensé à un des loups aussi…

Ensuite le problème Alice/Bella se sont les meilleures amies, les super soeurettes pas question de les diviser (vous voyez comme rajouter un personnage peut compliquer l'existence ^^)

Bref je suis assez contente de ne pas avoir supprimer cette histoire et de l'avoir finie !

Bien à vous

Cleolys


End file.
